Missing
by Xakinera
Summary: Based on the song by Evanescence, Cornelia is captured by Nerissa, sapped of her powers, and being compelled to give up the only thing she had left: her Heart. To do so, it must be broken, and Nerissa is using none other than Caleb to do it. Repeatedly.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after _Elemental Recourse_, even though it's not done. This one won't be too long I don't think.

Missing

Chapter 1 Losing Grip

"He's forgotten you," the frightful voice hissed. A raggedly dressed old woman approached her, holding a staff in one hand, and a lit torch in the other. She grinned malevolently at what she turned the once prideful youth into.

The lights flickered in the cave's sinister walls, revealing the occasional swooping bats, dangling cobwebs, and molding skeletons. A fifteen year old girl dressed in a long flowing skirt, lime-green and turquoise tights, purple boots, and a teal top was leaning against the wall, oblivious of the curious spiders, inches from her face.

Hers was a face robbed of all happiness and joy. In the glistening light, one can see her graying eyes and presume they used to glow. They are alive no more. Her long hair was a wild, tangled mess, and her arms hung limply by her side.

"No he hasn't," she whispered, defiantly. "He'll come and he'll take me away from you."

"Oh, but he won't," the hag purred, goading her. "He doesn't care."

"Yes he does!" the girl said fiercely. She sat up rowdily, gazing up at her captor. "He'll come. And he'll punish you. Just wait, Nerissa. You'll see."

Nerissa laughed scornfully. "When will _you_ see that he has left you for another, Cornelia? Queen Elyon, nonetheless."

Cornelia's eyes widened. "You can't fool me. Elyon would never. _Caleb_ would never." At the word, "Caleb," her voice faltered.

"Listen to yourself," Nerissa sneered. "You know he's forgotten you. Why do you keep pretending? I can end your pain. Give your heart to me and you will never again have to worry about life's troubles. My son was nothing, just a distraction. Open yourself up to me."

Cornelia shook her head resolutely. "No, you lie, you lie!"

Nerissa stepped closer and whispered in her ear. "Do you want proof? I can show you. Take a look at this." Nerissa brought out a pale, sea green orb from her robes. "The jewel of my collection. Let us see what my son is really doing right now, shall we?"

"I don't need to see it," Cornelia said stubbornly. "He's with the others, trying to find a way to get me out. I know it."

"Very well then." Nerissa started to leave, then she stopped. With a leer, she placed the glimmering orb on the floor of the cave. "Just incase you change your mind." She walked out.


	2. My Happing Ending

All my chapters are based on song titles. The last one was by Avril Lavigne. This one is too.

Chapter 2 My Happy Ending

She shivered but tried to maintain a stony face. Once she was no longer heard Nerissa's footsteps echoing across the cave, she stood up, and walked to another corner of it, so as not to face the terrible sphere, taunting her, daring her to look within.

A tear slithered down her cheek. Big fat droplets of water pooled onto the floor. The memories. It could only have been a few weeks ago but it felt like eternity.

"_Hurry!" she remembered Caleb saying. "She's back! We've got to stop her!"_

"_Ok, Captain Edgy, we can handle her." Irma had replied jauntily._

"_You don't understand. She-"_

"_It doesn't matter," Elyon had interrupted. "We've just got to catch her somehow. Come on!"_

_The other guardians left swiftly with Elyon but Caleb pulled Cornelia back. "It's you she wants."_

"_What?" Cornelia asked in disbelief. "Why would she be after me?"_

"_She-" But once again, Caleb was interrupted. This time, by Nerissa. _

"_You come with me!" she snarled. Her recent imprisonment had weakened her spells and she looked as old and menacing as ever. "Quintessence!" _

_Before Cornelia could react, a force she had never experienced before knocked her off of her feet. She felt something desert her. An essential part of her she needs if she is to survive. Nerissa raised her staff, and Cornelia opened a fold. She tried not to, she tried to fight, but she couldn't stop it. Nerissa dragged her to it, and created some sort of shield, cutting them out from the rest of them. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Will and the others were trying in vain to break past it._

"_Caleb!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!"_

"_Cornelia!" Caleb cried. "Do something!"_

"_Her powers are sapped!" Nerissa replied exultantly. "She can do no more than you! Goodbye, dear. I don't think I'll be seeing you anytime soon."_

Cornelia closed her eyes to block out the despair. She was taken to a cave, and slowly worn down. She was no longer the vivacious cheery girl she once was. She was merely a prisoner. She knew she could stand it no longer. She turned to the orb, picked it up, and held it, cupped in her hands.

The image of Elyon and Caleb formed from its misty contents within seconds. Elyon was smiling shying while Caleb had his arms folded, wearing that endearing cocky grin he always had.

"How could you," Cornelia whispered to herself. Deep in her wretched anguish was the fact that she still loved him. She thought he would come to help her. He promised her once he would never leave her side. She had always pictured them living happily ever after.

Now he was gone, never to return. He had deserted her for her once best friend who didn't even care where she was. And as for her heart, it was as hollow and empty as can be.

I know it's a little weird but I couldn't help myself. Feel free to review and check out my other budding story, Elemental Recourse. I haven't decided whether to make this into a real tragedy or not, so tell me what you think.


	3. Where Did I Go Right

Chapter 3 Where Did I Go Right (Hilary Duff)

Elyon couldn't believe this was happening. She had long since harbored a secret crush on Caleb, but had always thought he loved Cornelia. She was in the castle, talking to him. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Are you sure you guys are broken up?" she asked him for the umpteenth time. "You didn't sound like it with Nerissa. I don't want to hurt Cornelia."

"Yes, Elyon," Caleb said gently. "Once she got back, we decided we weren't really getting anywhere and we called it off."

"Oh," Elyon said, glad that Cornelia wasn't upset.

"In fact," Caleb continued, "it was Cornelia who wanted it to end. Really, it's all right. She's kind of selfish, anyway, so I don't mind."

Elyon nodded, understanding what Caleb meant. "I know what you mean. It's hard, sometimes, being best friends with her." Why did I say that? She wondered. Cornelia's a great friend. "How close are you guys to catching Nerissa?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're on it. It'll be a pleasure to bring her in."

Elyon cocked her head. "But she's your mother."

Caleb shrugged. "I already have my father. Who needs her?"

"I guess." Elyon hesitated. "Caleb?" She looked up at him shyly. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping to say that myself, my queen," he said, with a low bow, "but you own the place so I couldn't."

Elyon giggled. "I suppose that's a 'yes' then?" Caleb smiled.

"I had the chefs prepare the best foods of the highest quality. I really hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," Caleb replied, frowning. "It's just that there're so many utensils. Which one do I use?" He eyed the round table full of different types of silverware apprehensively.

Elyon laughed. "Just copy me." She picked up her goblet, full of burgundy liquid.

"Hey, how come mine's yellowy?" Caleb asked as he raised his own and peered into it.

"Maybe the chef thought you couldn't handle red wine," Elyon said teasingly.

"Oh, ha, ha. Where are the others?"

Now I was Elyon's turn to frown. "What do you mean? There isn't anyone else. It's just us, remember?"

"Huh?" Elyon was getting a little confused. Why was Caleb acting so strangely?

Without waiting for an answer, Caleb downed his drink in one gulp. He wrinkled his nose. "Tastes funny…" Then he shook his head and smiled.

Elyon almost melted. She hadn't had a boyfriend in Meridian before. It was too dangerous. But Caleb was perfect. Where did I go right? She wondered in delight. (Do not read it out loud. It sounds weird because it rhymes.)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! That is all.


	4. Missing

Coolgurl800-Thanks!

Raquella-Don't worry, it all comes out. I guess my clues weren't very good. I'll give more later. In the comic, I heard Caleb had a relationship with Elyon after Cornelia. I totally agree they do not go, but I got the seed of a story there. It won't be all doom and gloom for Cornelia…eventually.

Chapter 4 Missing (Evanescence)

She came again. She comes every day to haunt her, to incite her, to rouse her. She was unsightly as the devil and twice as terrifying. Her greed had amazed Cornelia. Now, she was merely tired of it.

"Have you considered my request?" Her voice rang through the tunnels. Cornelia had tried to get out once. She ended up hopelessly lost. She had also tried to flee, but Nerissa got to her anyway. There was no escape.

She stayed awake for hours, thinking. Trying to convince herself that it was an illusion, that Nerissa was trying to trick her, that Caleb would never, ever, leave her without a fight.

"Ah, you have used my orb, have you not?" Nerissa sounded satisfied. Cornelia shivered. "Then you would notice, I presume, that it also has an aural input?"

Almost in spite of herself, Cornelia looked up. "Let me show you." Warily, she crept forward. She didn't see what she had to loose. Nerissa pointed her staff at her and muttered, "Quintessence."

She couldn't believe it. She was back! Back home! There were the thick rugs and carpets and the marble counter of the kitchen. Her parents! They were all here.

She spotted Lillian caressing a doll in her arms. "Oh Lillian-" She froze. She looked at her mother, drinking her morning coffee, and her father, reading the newspaper. They looked so blissfully happy. They couldn't see her.

Her kitchen melted away and she was-at school. Will and the others were all there. Including Elyon and Caleb. "Who're you guys working with on the science project?"

"Gosh, Irma." Hay Lin rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm working with Eric; Will's working with Matt, and Elyon's working with Caleb. Don't you ever get tired of asking that?"

"Ah, well you know. You change your mind every five minutes. Who am I to keep track?" Cornelia didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't understand. Why did they act like nothing was happening? Like someone wasn't missing?

"Stop it! Stop it!" With that last wretched cry, the Sheffield walls faded and she was once again in the gloomy cave. "Isn't someone missing? Why don't you miss me?" Nerissa had left her to break. Gradually, she had to give in.

Cornelia remembered the first time she realized she could sing, and as if her last words were a cue, she began an old song she knew.

"Please, please forgive me 

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe some day you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

'_Isn't something missing?' _

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me? _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

'_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?'_

_And if I bleed_

_I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep_

_Just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you their_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?" _

Her voice was mournful and melodic as she sang herself to a restless sleep.

I know it was kind of pointless to have this chapter but I had to put "Missing" somewhere. Plus I really like the song. Just to be clear, what she saw in the last chapter was real. What she just saw now is a total illusion. But don't tell Cornelia, she doesn't know yet! Anyway, for one of my later chapters, I'm debating whether to use Crawling Back To You (Backstreet Boys), Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Relient K), or What's Left Of Me (Nick Lachey). Review and give suggestions!


	5. Saving Me

Raquella-Don't you just love that song??

Coolgurl800-Aw, thanks! You have no idea how much that means to me. I've seen so many songfics lately so the idea kind of took off. Plus I'm still a bit rusty at my own titles and I get a chance to advertise some songs I like. Ok, remember how Cornelia was captured? They didn't really break up and even if they wanted to, they wouldn't have had the time.

Chapter 5 Saving Me (Nickelback)

This chapter is mostly about Cornelia drowning in misery and self-pity. Not what you usually wand to read about but :-P.

It was so cold in there. It was starting to get unbearable. She hadn't minded at first, but of course, that was when she thought she was to be freed any day. Now she just stared blankly into the rocks at her side.

If she carried on like this, she might not make it. She looked down at her tattered skirt and pasty skin with mild interest, as if she was examining some sort of lab results for the fifteenth time. How strange that liveliness and vitality could engulf you in one moment, and desert you the next.

She knew her body and mind were in the last stages of shutdown. She was surprised they hadn't-gone, earlier. She supposed Nerissa left her with some magic, enough to keep her alive. In the beginning, she thought whatever spell Nerissa had cast on her would wear off, but that wasn't so. She was slowly thinning, slowly fading away.

She hadn't been singing much lately. She wanted to conserve what energy she had left. There wasn't any point in speeding up the procedure. The one bright side was that she had nothing left to loose. Her family and fellow guardians had forgotten her and as for Elyon and Caleb, well, at least they were happy with each other. She didn't really want them to be, but as of right now, she was too weak to care.

What kept her going was the fact that if she didn't let her, Nerissa cannot prevail, and with that comforting thought, she smiled for the first time in weeks.

It was more difficult now. Who knew smiling, which was easier than frowning, could be so challenging when drained of your life force? A part of her wanted to get up, but to try would be a joke. She barely had strength left for breath. It didn't matter that she was still alive. She knew she couldn't last forever. Nothing ever did.

How ironic that what was keeping her alive was what got her into this mess. Or was it? She had trouble remembering what it meant. She frowned. It was more wearing than smiling, but easier too in a way, if it made any sense. She had a brief flashback of her times in power. They seemed so far away. But they were saving her, a broken shell of a girl who did not want to be saved. She'll just have to wait it out.

In the shadows, a pair of luminous eyes gleamed in the dark. "Yes, give up. That's what I want. Time to call off the potion and let the girl simmer down a little. No more hope, no more faith. Perfect."

Isn't Nerissa evil? God, I hate her! (No, god, I wasn't speaking to you.) Any who, review, read next chapter when it comes out, review, and read Elemental Recourse (review that too!), oh, and review!! That's all. It's a bit short but I think my first chapter was shorter. Of course, making random comments might have something to do with it…

Pssst, you can make random comments too! By reviewing!!


	6. Who I Am Hates Who I’ve Been

Chapter 6 Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Relient K)

Sea-green curtains in the background framed the sparkling window behind the table. The cherry and burgundy drapes added to the perfection. Elyon was having the time of her life. She had promised herself to consult a mental list in her mind for requirements if I a guy ever did come by and Caleb met all of them.

1.) He has to make me laugh.

2.) He's got to be charming, gorgeous, etc.

3.) Courageous.

Likes me for me, not who my friends are or of royal status.

Loyal. I have a kingdom at stake.

She kept sneaking looks at Caleb, wondering what he was thinking. Sometimes their eyes would meet and she'd look down at her ceviche or salad, blushing. Everything was flawless. Cornelia was safe and sound, Nerissa was on her way to a lifetime of confinement, and she was having dinner with her crush.

Then, of course, all hell broke loose. Caleb's eyes widened suddenly and he stood up abruptly, almost upending the table.

"What am I doing here?" he yelled in frustration and fury. Elyon looked bewildered. What was happening? "My queen," he said through clenched teeth. "Please could you tell me what is going on?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Elyon stuttered. "You said you and Cornelia were over and I asked you to-"

"What!?!?!" Caleb shouted. "Why would you think that? Why aren't you trying to find her?"

"You said she got back already!" Elyon cried. She was so confused. She had heard Caleb with her own ears. Why was he denying everything? Was it a setup?

"Allow me to explain." They turned. It was Nerissa.

Caleb took a step forward. "You." His face was contorted in rage. "What have you done to Cornelia?"

"How did you get in here?" Elyon asked.

"All in good time."

"Tell me," Elyon said as she materialized lightning bolt (or whatever her creepy cool bluish balls are)," why should I listen to you?"

"How else will you know where your Cornelia is?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes as Elyon's ball shrunk. "Where is she?"

"Dear, dear," Nerissa drawled. "I need to teach you some manners, my son. She is crushed, and you are too late. If you wish, I could let you see her one more time. Come. While there's still a little Cornelia left."

"No, Caleb, it's a trap!" Much as she was-embarrassed by the, uh, incident, she knew her real enemies when she saw them. She could see that Nerissa had been playing with their heads.

"She wouldn't dare," Caleb replied boldly. "She'd never be able to live with it."

Nerissa stretched her mouth mirthlessly. "We'll see who outlives who in due time, won't we? Goodbye, Queen Elyon." She took her staff/seal and teleported the pair of them out. She smiled in satisfaction at Caleb's form. How disappointed the two lovebirds will be," she whispered to herself. "It seems Cornelia shall find out she _does_ have something to loose after all."

Caleb's eyes were shining and glassy. He didn't want the tears to overflow so he bowed his head to hide them. _I'm so sorry, Cornelia,_ he thought, _I hate myself for putting you through _her. (The not-italicizing of the word, "her" is not an accident.)

Aw, poor Caleb. You know, I haven't been working on either of my other fics lately. I've been really focused on this one. Aren't I so devoted? I like to write a bunch of chapters each day. I know I kind of flew through the dinner but, really, I hate fluff when I already have tons of info to deal with. I'm babbling again, aren't I? Bye and review!


	7. What's Left of Me

To Mahine and Raquella: I do feel bad for putting Elyon through all that but she'll get over it. It's not like she has a choice. I know there's so much grief around but it'll lighten up. Now that Caleb's finally come to his senses. And about Nick, I don't know why Jessica ditched him. I fell sorry for her, though. She has to pay him because she makes more money than he does.

Chapter 6 What's Left of Me (Nick Lachey)

"Cornelia." She was back. She was back and Cornelia had had enough. Slowly, with much difficulty, she scrambled to her feet. She leaned on the cave walls for support. She was unused to lifting her own weight, despite how light she'd became. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Go away!" Cornelia tried to shout. What came out was a feeble whimper. She struggled along the wall, trying to decide what route to take. Anything to get rid of Nerissa. All memories of previous failures were forgotten. She had only one thought in mind, and that was to hide, to avoid the wretched old hag that had made her hate her own very existence.

"Isn't it so tragic she doesn't want to see you?" Nerissa purred. "I'm sure you must be heartbroken."

Caleb stared at his mother in loath and repulsion. "What have you done to her?" he growled.

Nerissa threw back her head and laughed. "It's not what I've done to her, my son," she whispered maliciously. "It's what you've done to her. If I were her, I might not want to see you either."

"Well lucky for me," Caleb snapped, "you're not Cornelia!" He ran off, all the while thinking, _I'm coming, Cornelia. Don't worry. I'm coming._

"Dear, dear. It seems that I have struck a nerve. I'll find him eventually. And as for _her_, she can't elude me forever."

Beads of sweat were rolling down Caleb's face as he started to pant. He didn't care where he ran. In his gut, he knew he'd find Cornelia. Somehow. He had to. "Cornelia!" he shouted, hoping for an answer, hoping he wasn't too late.

He thought he heard a commotion towards his left. He took that path (you can't really call it a path, but whatever) and prayed it was the right one. There she was.

Like a beacon in the sunrise, she stood there. Without her, Caleb couldn't think of a reason for living. Not a single one. But seeing her in such a state left him desolate in despair. Her clothes were frayed and tearstains framed her face instead of the once soft and smooth hair that now merely resembled bits of hay. Her skin was pale and pallid from not seeing daylight and her eyes were sallow and downcast. All the color had left her mouth except for a light magenta that still barely lingered.

She took one look at him and was rooted to the spot. Caleb rushed to her side, just as she collapsed. He kissed her cheeks and held her close to him, trying to chase away the misery she had to face for the last few weeks and whatever Nerissa was telling her that ate away at her from the inside.

She tried to smile, but it looked more like a frown since her mouth was so unaccustomed to the happiness that she once had, washed away like years of dirt and grime on a sidewalk. He stroked her hair lovingly. Her eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please, forgive me."

Cornelia did manage as smile this time. A weak one. "I knew you'd come back for me." Though their troubles have not ended, for one peaceful moment (as Cornelia passes out) as well as the dismal cave, they were in heaven.

sniff, sniff I think this deserves a moment of silence. (And a heck of a review.)


	8. You Found Me

Chapter 8 You Found Me (Kelly Clarkson)

"You found me," Cornelia murmured. Finally, they were reunited. She shoved all that she saw in the appalling globe to the back of her mind. She didn't need that now. She just wanted to stay safe in Caleb's arms.

But the fates thought otherwise. "It really is a pity to end such a romantic gathering but I'm afraid I shall." Nerissa was back. Cornelia shivered. In her times alone in the desolate cave she learned to fear the woman who gave birth to her lover but she had though that once Caleb was with her, things will go all right.

Nerissa threw them at opposite ends of the wall, not too violently. Just enough to bring them back to earth (meaning the earth, not Earth itself since I had planned for this story to be mainly set in Meridian), which, is a cruel, harsh place. "Neither of you seem to understand," she barked malignantly, "that you both belong to me!" Her staff fizzed with frustration. "Caleb, I made you. My blood runs through your veins. And I captured Cornelia. She isn't free to go until she relinquishes her power to me!" Each word slip out of her lips like acid rain.

Cornelia stirred weakly. Caleb was fully recovered and ready to fight, but it didn't look too good for them. He was sure she could be healed, but by what?

"It's been two days. The astral drop is perfectly fine."

"But Cornelia isn't." For once, Hay Lin was looking frantic. "Time works differently here, remember? It could be weeks, months even. we have to go get her."

"Caleb is doing everything he can," Will replied. "And keep your voice down."

"I think Hay Lin's right," Taranee said, shoving her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. "When are we going to get her? And does Lillian know?"

"Puh-leaze," Irma scoffed. "That kid is so, inquisitive, or whatever the word is, these days, she'll totally freak out."

"Will!" Elyon was hurrying to catch up. She looked frantic and disorganized. "Cornelia is in trouble. You left her there for almost a month. You need to help her now."

Will's jaw dropped open. "But we have to go to class."

Elyon looked annoyed. "What happened to your astral drops? Besides, what's more important, going to school or saving your friend?"

Will was hesitant but the others seemed anxious to rescue Cornelia. A month was an awfully long time…She couldn't imagine what Nerissa was doing to her there. "All right, we'll be there. Just exactly where is 'there'?"

"The Heart will lead you to her." Will nodded. It made sense in a strange, creepy sort of way. She took a quick look to her surroundings, not sure where to transform (you know on the show, they always make a big deal about them trying to look like the ancient symbols of their elements and yelling them out? I think it's cool but totally impractical. Couldn't the bag guys just snag them while they're still transforming?)"Ok, Elements Unite! (and if you want to pretend the others did their little routine thing, go right ahead)." Will made a fold, beckoning, but ominous all the same. It had better be the right one.

Instead of a flat landscape with a clear viewof everything miles in front of them, they were face to face with…a cave! "This place is spooky," Hay Lin whispered, as if she might wake sleeping monsters nearby. The Heart was glowing its fluorescent light so Will followed uncertainly. She strained her ears, willing for herself to hear. All she got was nothingness.

Sorry it took me SOO long and that it kind of sucked. But all stories, unfortunately, have room for crappy chapters. I sort of think my best chapters are usually the first or second. This is far way away from that. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again, blah blah blah. I got a B in Science and Social Studies/History on my report card today and a B+ in English from my progress report. I got an A- on math and French. My dad almost murdered me, which is part of the reason why I didn't update sooner. He thinks I shouldn't waste time writing on random websites. He thinks I should be reading TEXTBOOKS. If there is one thing I do not want to read in the whole wide world, it would be textbooks. And instruction manuals and pamphlets. Point is, I hate end of term.

Ps. My incessant babbling (complaining) just may make this my longest chapter yet. For this story. My first crappy one that I may give up on has longer ones but IT DOESN'T COUNT. So, yeah.


	9. Love Just Is

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I have been really off lately. Blame Neopets.

Raquella: That is weird! You Found Me is my favorite of hers. After the live Beautiful Disaster and Miss Independent anyway. I love Kelly Clarkson. Then again, if I were to go to all the singers I like, this chapter will be **really** long.

Chapter 9 Love Just Is (Hilary Duff)

"Can you believe it's been a month since The Incident?" Caleb asked. He often referred to what happened as "The Incident". What else could he call it?

"Yeah. I feel bad for Elyon, though." It took a while to sort everything out. Cornelia told the others of what she saw in the mysterious orb and Elyon described how Caleb acted in Meridian. Yan Lin later said that he must have drunk some Ersatz Euphoria (ersatz-counterfeit, euphoria-rapture, exhilaration) Nerissa somehow got to him.

"She got over it pretty easily though," Caleb pointed out. They were sprawled on the grass of the courtyard outside (or around, whatever, I've never seen a courtyard, only in dreaded textbooks) the Hale's apartment.

"Yeah," Cornelia sighed. "She's a great friend." In the short time of one month, she had revitalized herself. Admittedly, in the first few days, she kept gasping in awe as if she had quite forgotten what her old life was life. Irma said that trauma could do that to a person.

Her hair had a golden (not like honey, real gold) sheen about it and her eyes sparkled. People could still tell she had the aura of one who'd suffered, but otherwise, that was in the past. She lied down and rank in the aromas of the grass luxuriously.

She couldn't resist glancing at Caleb every few minutes. For some reason, he was frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Caleb turned to face her as if trying to decide how honest he could risk being. "What do you think about…about us?"

Cornelia's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this but a pleasant tingle ran down her spine. Still, she pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Could you narrow that down a little?"

Caleb squinted at her. What game was she playing this time? In all his years on Earth, girls were the one thing completely beyond his reach. They seemed to have secret rules they expect you to figure out and follow. Much as he loved Cornelia, he knew she had a bit of that too. Or maybe a lot.

_(This totally doesn't fit with…well, anything, but I've been plotting it for weeks, seriously.)_

_He wanted to make it back to his fort (or wherever the rebels gathered) before day. He had traveled far. Phobos had been tracking them down so they had to move further and further away. The night was starting to merge into the day with pale purple clouds mixed in with the amethyst dawn. It was normally his favorite time of day, but he didn't even pause for breath to look at it. His people were so far away. After a dozen or so endless hours, he decided he'd settle in for the night. He often traveled as if he was nocturnal, but he needed to rest. He'd slept in worse places, including various pits and prison cells. A muddy patch of grass wasn't that bad._

_He still had a night's worth of nourishment and plenty of trees around for a small fire. He was exhausted and figured he shouldn't waste whatever food he had by eating it now so he merely collapsed on the ground, running over what he found out. He looked around, you could never be too careful in those days, and took a tightly rolled up scroll out from his sack._

_It would help the rebels recognize their whereabouts when the real war began. They all knew it was only a matter of time. He also had information on how many enemy soldiers were guarding the entrances (two in each one) and how many generals they had (Lord Cedric, Rathor, who had been promoted, and Rabastian, a rustic lumbering man who was savage, blunt, and brutal). _

"_Uh, excuse me, but have you seen any, um, flying pixies with, like, teal and bright green outfits, maybe?" Caleb sat up, annoyed that he was caught off guard. He looked at the speaker, a blonde girl, and prayed she wasn't from around there. His map was right out in the open, and he'd seen enough young girls turning into giant spiders for a lifetime._

"_No," he replied. "Except for you. Why are you dressed like that anyway?" He couldn't help but ask. She looked like she was going to some sort of ball, but none in the millennium he lived in. she definitely wasn't from around there._

"_I am, because I'm a guardian," she said primly, "and I could like, totally zap you into dust if I wanted." (Cornelia was lying here. You see, she was just getting familiar with Meridian and all of its creepy blue creatures when Guess-who's minions separated them all and she was trying to look for her pals. She barely got used to her powers yet. She still had a long way to go.)_

"_You're a guardian?" Caleb scoffed. "You look more like some spoiled princess-" Then the girl's nostrils flared and the branches above Caleb creaked warningly. "Okay, okay. You're a guardian!" Caleb said hastily. Obviously, this guardian's powers weren't very trained. "What's your name?" he added, not wanting to seem rude._

_The girl paused for a second. "It's Cornelia. You?"_

"_I'm Caleb, the rebel leader," Caleb stated proudly._

_It was Cornelia's turn to scoff. "Rebel leader?" she asked incredulously. "You're barely older than me."_

_Caleb noted that she was right. "So?" he demanded. "Where are the others, you lost them?"_

"_No, they went scuba-diving in the-of course they're missing! Do you see them?"_

_Caleb narrowed his eyes. "What's scuba-diving?"_

_Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Then she flopped down on the ground opposite him._

"_Um, er…uh," Caleb stuttered. "What are you doing?"_

"_Well what do you expect me to do, I can't wonder around forever. Besides, Will'll find me with that glowing pink stone."_

_Caleb frowned. Who was Will? Probably another abnormally dressed girl obsessed with the word, 'like.' "So you're staying here?"_

_For some reason, Cornelia looked annoyed. "What do you expect me to do?" she asked in a crabby way._

That shallow Cornelia had come a long way to become the one he knew now. "I guess I meant to say, 'How do you feel about…me.'"

Cornelia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Oh, Caleb," she said softly after what seemed like all eternity. "I love you, of course."

Caleb didn't believe she could say so with so much ease at first, but then again, that was just part of being Cornelia. Nothing was too difficult for her. He smiled. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to his chest. "What do you think is love?" Where was he coming up with all these crazy questions?

Cornelia looked up. She thought about how the one thing that had kept her sane with Nerissa was, knowing Caleb was around, knowing that he'd come to her, knowing that he cared. She wanted to say that love was like a dream, or a breeze. Love was what you felt for someone special, someone you knew deep in your heart you'll hold above anyone else. But somehow love was more than that. It was everything she had felt and more. It was indefinable, but undeniably right.

"Love just is," she whispered.

And I've always dreamed

That love would be effortless

Like a petal falling to the ground

A dreamer following his dream

Okay, so I love Kelly Clarkson. Should this end, or should something else happen? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! By reviewing, of course.


	10. A New Tide

Corneliacalebrox!: Hmm, I'll think about it. Thanks! I think I do want to continue somehow…I'll figure out exactly _how_ later!

Coolgurl800: Really??? What's your username? Mine's earthelementair.

I'm in some sort of a whirlwind here. I'm trying NOT to get sent to summer school. It's hard! And it's not like I don't get good grades, it's because I don't get good enough grades. My dad wants me to be in the highest math class next year so to do that I'll need to get ahead. All I know is that there's no way I'm going to waste my summer going to school. Oh well, here's Chapter 10. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 10 A New Tide (this one isn't a song. I couldn't think of one for it)

"So, guardians, they are called?" Artemis asked, trying to make light conversation. There were many times in his career where he had been merely curious (and on the wrong side of the law). This was one of them.

"Yes, Artemis," Butler replied. Artemis feared he was aging. He grunted often and winced for no obvious reason every now and then. He wondered whether these magic users have anything to replenish youth.

"I hope they will converse with me freely." Artemis said more or less to himself. "After all, they do wield magic. Since we cannot be completely sure what branch of magic they control, we can perceive them as potentially dangerous. It is interesting how they can grow and adapt-"

"Artemis?" Having worked with him his whole life, Butler could tell he was edging towards a lecture on magic at a subatomic level (ok, no clue what I even just typed, I don't even know how Eoin Colfer does it) or the flow of raw energy (don't ask). He wasn't feeling up to it. He had a stiff joint in his leg he couldn't relieve himself of and was finding Artemis' speeches particularly wearing.

"Yes, Butler?"

"How are we going to find out what magic they practice? Foaly can only supply so much information and it's not as if Holly can come with you. Do you even know what they use their magic for?"

Artemis sighed. He normally didn't like talking about his plans or even his sources of information before the plan was already in action. He opened his laptop. Butler just sounded so impatient, he supposed it would be all right if he gave in just once. Once the computer finished loading (bare with me, now, I know nothing about computers), a series of files crept up one by one. He was having a bad connection somewhere. He would have to have it fixed.

"This is video footage of one of their latest escapades. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks ago. Foaly procured it for me. It turns out these girls have been under surveillance of the People of a long time." Butler leaned in to get a closer look. A redhead had muttered something (there wasn't any audio, don't ask me why) and took out a pink crystal on a chain. Then, all five turned into…well, it was difficult to explain.

They looked taller and their clothes were different. But most importantly, was their composure. They seemed so sure of themselves. He could almost call it arrogance. Then that very same redhead cut an opening into thin air, and they all flew into it. it hung there a few seconds after they left, and closed.

"That's just…perplexing."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "They seemed to travel to some other dimension because they weren't caught on tape again until several hours later. They were seen through a window of the basement of a restaurant. I saw some of the earlier ones as well, where they had to fight in our dimension. I'm fairly certain they have good intentions."

"And you're going to find them, I suppose?" More traveling. Butler wondered what it would be like to have a peaceful life. Then again, he was a bodyguard. He still had enough fight in him to take a few teenage girls, or so he hoped.

"Don't worry, Butler, it's very close by," Artemis said, by ways of reassurance.

Butler knew Artemis too well, however and was not comforted. "Could you quantify that?"

Artemis grimaced. "Heatherfield, America."

Butler winced. "Oh well. Let's get this over with then. Should I book the tickets tomorrow?"

Sorry to drag Artemis Fowl into this. I swear this will all relate to Cornelia and Caleb…Hehem. Hint, hint. Ok yeah. I made an account on fictionpress called Raehillia. Dunno why I said that. Anywho, sorry it took so long again. Just so you know, I'm off to work on my other fic which I will postsome time tomorrow.

REVIEW!!!! As always.

Rhiannon Yu


	11. Who Knows

Mahine: I'll keep that in mind, thanks!

Chapter 11 Who Knows (Avril Lavigne)

Cornelia savored the feeling of being back in school. She never thought she'd actually truly miss it. She titled her head, catching a little gossip everywhere. Ever since the Heart of Earth, her senses had been sharpened. She never had a lot of time to test them out. Then, she spotted something worth reporting to the others.

"Hey, guys, look!" Cornelia leapt in front of them. Her hair was bouncing and her eyes were glowing. She was alive.

"Look at what, your new lip gloss?" Irma felt that Cornelia had fully recovered and that she could poke fun at her again.

Cornelia shrugged it off. "The new kid from Ireland. He's the mysterious looking one talking to his little finger."

They all turned to where Cornelia had pointed. A pale boy was standing by himself muttering into his nails. "You're right," Will mused. "I wonder what he's saying."

"Oh, please, come on. I want extra time to familiarize myself with the new year and reread my first few chapters." Taranee said, seeming uninterested in the new boy.

"I think you're nuts but sure," Irma said. They all left but Cornelia, who was straining to hear what he was saying.

"Butler," the boy was saying. "If I want to blend in I can't have a six foot bodyguard following me everywhere. Tell my father to stop worrying." There was a pause. Cornelia tried in vain to hear what Butler was saying. "Yes, I know my classes are going to be a joke, but I can fake average if I tried." He wasn't average? Then what was he? "With two of them. They are more significant I think, and around my age group." Two of whom? Suddenly, this new student seemed rather sinister. "Yes, one _is_ the blonde, it's none of your business, Butler." Cornelia fingered her own blonde hair nervously and backed off to class.

----------------------------------

"Did it work, Artemis?"

"Yes, beautifully. Do you think the rest will know by…say, the lunch break?"

"Of course. Tell me, how did you know she could hear you?"

"It was her expression at the others around her. I could tell she had exceptional hearing. She was listening very intently."

"Two steps ahead, as always, Artemis."

Artemis smiled. He had Social Studies first, having memorized his schedule in advance. He tried to sort out what things he should know and what he shouldn't. The blonde was there again. He gave her a friendly smile (one he'd been practicing for a while) to show he wasn't all that ominous.

Hesitantly, she smiled back. He felt his hormones kick in again. He would have to control them somehow, no matter how impossible it truly is. At least, until he had investigated her group. Then, who knows? Maybe there's something there after all.

It's a little confusing, but what the heck! It'll be a challenge (not really)! A life without challenge is a life without depth! Ok, whatever, ignore me. They're just the ramblings of a lunatic. Ok, just review. Sorry for the short piece!


	12. Too Much To Ask

Jessicamastriani: Glad you got it! I guess I should have made it more obvious.

Mahine: Thanks as always. I just needed some new problem…

Chapter 12 Too Much To Ask (Avril Lavigne, ok, so I'm obsessed. I mean, how many songs of hers have I done now? Four?)

"Artemis, are you sure this time?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes, it is not like Minerva or Maya or any of them. I sent you video feed so you can see what they are like. Two of them at any rate."

"All right, Artemis, I'll go take a look at them." They disconnected. Butler opened up the file he'd just received.

"Butler! Fancy a game of chess?" There was Minerva. Butler thought for a minute. He was very tired, but he could always watch Artemis' first day later. "Come on, Butler. Theron and Kyler are getting boring."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Those twins may be too young to play chess with Minerva, but Butler was too old. He got up out of the door, leaving it slightly ajar, perfect for Theron to slip in, and press the 'play' button on the computer. He became uninterested and left it playing.

"This is our new student this year from Ireland. Where would you like to sit, Artemis?"

"Anywhere is adequate. I'd like that seat in the back next to the window if you don't mind." Artemis smiled. Then he remembered he was suppose to pass as a typical teenager.

"I-very well," Mrs. Nelson stuttered. Now he was making her nervous, as well as, no doubt, the rest of the class. He walked over to his new seat, lugging his heavy bag on his back. He didn't know how the rest of them could carry them around like a sack of potatoes.

"Artemis?" a hooligan sniggered. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

He turned behind him and fixed the pimpled thug with his icy blue stare. "It means, _the hunter_ after the goddess Artemis of the moon. And it is a girl's name but can go for both genders."

The kid frowned. It was probably too advanced for him to process. "Whatever, loser."

"Don't mind him," said the girl from that morning. She was diagonally in front of him and sat next to the redhead. He would have to know their names.

"Yeah," Cowlick added. "He's a pain. Don't let him bother you."

Artemis smiled his least effective smile. "I won't." The 9th grade was completely foolish and boring, but otherwise, it was exciting.

Different cliques feed off one another. In a way, school was an ecological unit designed for the beautiful to reign and the rest to be trampled. One would think an environment like this can hardly survive, but somehow, the students fight for their free will. Artemis took this all in with mild interest.

He lived through his first few classes encountering a math teacher unable to explain the principles of algebra (as people were constantly asking when they would need it in their lives), a history teacher obsessed with the American Revolution (there _are_ other countries besides the mighty America), and a Spanish teacher who clearly needed lessons of her own. Lunch was almost a relief. At least, it was until he'd had what they called the food. It seemed rather like rotting asparagas sitting in a rat-infested dumpster for two weeks.

A few girls tittered. It was them again. As always, his eyes lingered on the blonde. She grinned. "Sorry. Do you want to sit with us?" Artemis pretended to survey his surroundings.

"Well, I am alone. Sure, why not." He disposed of his disastrous lunch and moved to sat on their table. There was no one else there except from a boy he saw before in one of the videos.

"You have to be careful about the cafeteria food," the brunette who had laughed the loudest said. "Most of it's horrible."

"And totally undercooked," a black one added. "Oh, and I'm Taranee." The others hasten to be polite and introduce themselves as well. The brunette was Irma, an Asian one was called Hay Lin. The one with the cowlicks, the leader, was Will, which was a rather fitting name, and the blonde was Cornelia. He liked that name.

"My name is Artemis. Artemis Aurum." He didn't want to risk acknowledging his full name. What if one of them had headr of him? You can't be too careful. They all nodded. "Now, what was that about the cafeteria food?" They all began to talk at once.

"I swear you could get food poisoning!"

"That meatball sub is nothing but fat cocooned in stale bread."

"The sushi is alive."

"Do you have good health insurance?"

"And do not get me started on the hot dogs."

"The hot dogs!"

"They're, like, from the freezer."

"They were probably plucked right out of a pig's…wherever it comes from and tucked into the crummy bun." Artemis leaned back to listen to them all. If this was what it was like to feel normal, he should have given it a try a long time ago.

------------------------------------

Cornelia wanted to visit Caleb. She asked Lillian to cover for her incase her parents came home early. Caleb had to get back to Meridian, but Cornelia didn't mind anymore. He had his duties, just like she had hers. She saw him talking to the rebels. She concentrated to hear, and almost immediately wished she didn't.

------------------------------------

Caleb was in a rather good mood. Everything was going well. Elyon harbored no hard feelings with him, Nerissa was nowhere in sight, Cornelia had been on recovery for weeks, and the other rebels were great. Technically, they weren't rebels anymore, but he let the name stick. They had been fighting Phobos for so long, the name would have never worn off anyway.

"Hey, Aldarn," he said by means of greeting.

"Oh, hi Caleb. Could we talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," Caleb answered uncertainly.

"Good, because I've been hearing some things the others are saying about you." Aldarn looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Caleb prompted.

Drake took over from there. "We think you've been spending too much time with the Earth Guardian. You're barely around and that doesn't make a good example for our newcomers. You aren't shirking your responsibilities for a girl, are you?"

Caleb was stunned. "But..."

"We aren't trying to insult you," Aldarn said quickly, "but you've never done this before. It was always about the rebellion."

Caleb nodded. He understood. "You guys really feel this way?" All of them nodded as well. "What can I do to help ease that worry?"

Tynar answered. "Tell us that this Earth girl means nothing to you compared to the rebellion. Say that you would always put Meridian first, then the girl."

Caleb's features softened. "I never thought about it like that, but I have been absent a lot, haven't I? Okay, but for the people's sake. Cornelia means nothing to me, I will always put the rebellion first. She's just a girl. There are a lot of girls in this world, but there is only one rebellion."

They all cheered with a sly glint in their eyes. Cornelia slipped away quietly, brushing angry tears from her cheeks. She should have known, of course. She should have known that having Caleb so far away and still be with her, still love her, was too much to ask for.


	13. Sorry

Coolgurl800: Aw, I'm addicted to Neopets. Don't worry. I'll try to hurry. Winter break is coming my way so if my parents don't pester me too much about Chinese classes, I should be able to get up to my usual standards.

Jessicamastriani & Mahine: Yeah, they will work out eventually. Which teacher? Don't remember.

Chapter 13 Sorry (Madonna)

Cornelia Hale had gone out of her mind and followed a teenager home. There was something secretive and peculiar about him. He often let slip complex vocabulary and more than once contradicted a schoolteacher. The scary thing was, he was always right. He wasn't too bright, though. Cornelia knew for a fact he got a few C's. He was also seen talking to his finger more than once. This was, of course, Artemis Aurum.

For some reason, the name didn't fit him. It was like wearing a new skin that you still couldn't get used to. It sounded unnatural. What was Aurum, anyway? Some sort of Irish name like Smith or O'Connor? When Cornelia went on her computer to check one day in an English-Irish dictionary, it turned out Aurum meant gold. How many people out there were called 'Gold'? So she tailed him. To her surprise, he walked into the Heatherfield Hotel.

She had to stop for a while to process this. What did it mean? The answer came in fragments. It means he was probably rich to be staying in a hotel for school. It means he wouldn't be stupid enough to spend time in a hotel just for school. He wants something else. He's probably searching for something. She thought of the sinister creatures in Meridian and shivered. She should try not to think of Meridian but it was almost unavoidable. An involuntary tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't believe Caleb could be so insensitive. She felt like she was back in the eerie cave again with nothing but a few lone bats for company.

She shook her head slightly. That was the past. She slipped into the hotel, herself. Her only problem now was to get herself _in_ somewhere other than the halls and lobbies. How could she pull it off? Maybe teleportation? But she can't teleport where she's never been before. And there was no way she had ever been in this hotel. Her house was way better. Maybe folding would work, if she folded to Meridian, and back again. But what if somebody saw her? What if she went into the wrong place? What if she meets Caleb? There were too many what-ifs.

She was all but ready to give up and head home when the hotelkeeper came up to her and said, "Excuse me, are you Ms. Hale?"

She was shocked. How did this stocky man know her name? "Um, yes, I am."

"A certain Mr. Fowl wanted you to meet him in Room A17. He said that to door would be unlocked. It's on the third floor."

Cornelia was very confused. Who was Mr. Fowl and how did he know she was there? "Ok," she said uncertainly. "Sure, no problem."

She climbed up the stairs rather than used the elevator. She always thought it was faster. You had to wait so long for the elevator, and then maybe someone else would be there first and you'd have to wait for their stop. Stairs were easier. She counted three flights and walked into the lobby scanning the door numbers. A13, A15, A17.

That was it. She tried it and found she could turn the knob effortlessly. Then she remembered her manners and knocked.

"Come in," a familiar voice said. Cornelia pushed the door open and found herself face to face with Artemis. "It seems you have found me," he said in polite tones. "I have been observing you for a while now."

Cornelia opened her mouth but no sound came out. "How did you-" she managed to get out before the whole thing completely overwhelmed her. It didn't make any sense. The way Artemis talked, how the hotelkeeper called him Mr. Fowl, the fact about the observing.

"I'll be frank with you. My name is Artemis Fowl. I am somewhat of a genius. I have been monitoring you and your group for a long time. Please, have a seat."

Cornelia sank into an armchair. Then she glanced around. It wasn't a bad room, not at all. It had green silky drapes pulled across a wide and spotless window. The walls were a fresh, crisp white. There was a coffee table and a sofa looking like they were barely used.

"Now," Artemis continued, "I always had a natural curiosity for the unnatural. I would be honored if you could tell me how you acquired your magic."

Cornelia stared blankly. Then what he said finally registered. "Oh, no way. I will not tell you anything. You lied to us. You are so insensitive!"

Artemis regarded her with sympathy. "Like Caleb?" he asked softly.

"How did you know about-" Cornelia stopped abruptly. A thought just occurred to her. "Have you been spying on me?"

Artemis sighed. "More or less. A bug was attached to you and your friends several days ago."

"A bug?" Cornelia asked, more than slightly horrified.

"No, an electronic bug. A listening device. I heard what Caleb said and it was insensitive. I'm sorry."

Cornelia looked at him scornfully. "That still doesn't mean I'm telling you anything." Then, a song came on.

"What is it?" Artemis asked sharply.

"It's my cell phone," Cornelia said calmly. "It's Caleb." She knew because just the other day, she programmed the song, 'Sorry' to be her ring tone for Caleb. She wished he could hear it, though. Then he might stop calling. The others were beginning to ask questions.

"I see," Artemis said slowly. "Now, about your magic?"

Cornelia looked at him steadily. Then she tilted her head to ponder for a while. "I suppose," she said finally. "Meet me at the Silver Dragon at eight. We'll be in the basement."

Artemis nodded. "I really appreciate-" he began. He looked up and she was gone. "Show off," he muttered contemptuously.

Hey, how was this one? Hope it's not too bad. Review, review, review, review, review, review. Thanks.


	14. When There Was Me And You

Chapter 14 When There Was Me And You (Vanessa Anne Hudgens)

Cornelia looked at them all. Will looked like she was going to combust. They were standing outside of the Silver Dragon right after she had gathered them all here. A fleeting image of her and Caleb sitting on the grass talking crossed her mind. She told the others (well, Taranee found out 'by accident') about what she heard and they had been sympathetic until now.

"You told him??" Will yelled. "I thought we had a rule, that no one other than us knows about…us! First you spill to Lillian, and now Artemis? We barely know him! He's real nice and everything but he's probably the first one to-"

"Uh, Matt?" Cornelia reminded. "No offense, Matt, or anything."

"Yeah, no problem," Matt answered.

"Plus," Cornelia continued, "Lillian found out by herself and Artemis says we've been watched for a long time. He knows parts of it already."

"You know, Cornelia does have a point," Taranee said thoughtfully.

"Oh, not you too," Will said bitterly.

"Well, at least he's good looking," said Irma, trying to perk things up. "Okay, so he's too pale for my taste, but still."

"God, Irma." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "He's going to be here any minute."

"I was waiting for you to say that," Artemis said evenly, popping out of nowhere, or so it seemed. He wasn't alone, either. "This is Butler, my, ah, Caretaker."

Will snorted. "Caretaker? Please. What kind of name is 'Butler,' anyway?"

"It's my last name," Butler said. "And I'm also a bodyguard, so watch your mouth, pixie."

"He's huge," Hay Lin whispered. "With all due respect of course, Mr. Butler." She laughed nervously.

"Hay Lin," Cornelia reprimanded. "You've fought giant lizards and massive trolls. You can't be scared of a bodyguard."

"Trolls?" Artemis asked in surprise. "You know about the trolls?"

"We just call them that because they're really ugly and stupid," Will explained. "Why don't we go into the restaurant to talk? It's a little safer than the streets."

"Certainly, if you think it will make a difference."  
"Um, excuse me," Irma said, "but could you cut back on the fancy talk? You're giving me a migraine."

Artemis smiled in amusement. "Sorry, Irma."

She sighed melodramatically. "Much better." They all laughed, even Will, who still had worry lines over her forehead.

She checked that no one was home. She turned on her CD player and tried to drown out Caleb's voice. _Cornelia means nothing to me. She's just a girl. Just a girl._

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here when all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

Now I know you're not a fairy tale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

And now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

"So you want us to believe in elves, gnomes, goblins, trolls, pixies, and demons that live underground with super-whacko technology that they used to spy on us for the past two years?" Irma asked.

Artemis ponders this. "You forgot the dwarfs and the sprites but apart from that, yes, that sums it up."

"Alrighty. I am not weirded out by this at all."

"Don't forget we're to believe you Meridian-Nerissa-Guardians-Candracar story," Butler added.

"Well that does sound as though it might make sense," Taranee said. "After all, humans never really traveled to the interior of the Earth so we don't have any proof it _isn't_ invested with advanced, mini, magic people."

"But why did you care about us?" Will asked. "We only deal with the elements."

"Well the thing is," Artemis paused for a second. "The thing is, I may need your help in something."

Ooh, for what? I haven't figured this out yet but I am currently working on it. WINTER VACATION RULES!!!


	15. Keep Holding On

Mahine (and everyone else): I am so, so sorry. This is kind of embarrassing but I was catching up on Code Lyoko, W.I.T.C.H. (I never watched Season1 15-26), and Winx Club (they are lame, but addicting) episodes. I watched about sixty episodes in three days and now it's time to buckle down and get back to work!

Chapter 15 Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne-yes, I have her Under My Skin CD)

"We won't do it!" Will said firmly. She couldn't believe the nerve of the newbie to ask such a thing. "Besides, we can't. Regenerating youth isn't something within our reach. None of us can do it. How dare he suggest it? Did you hear him? He totally bugged us."

"Calm down," Yan Lin said. "I heard everything and it seems like this young man is only trying to help his friend."

Artemis stood up immediately. "Hi. You are?"

"I'm Hay Lin's grandmother," Yan Lin replied promptly.

Artemis looked at each and every one of them. He knew it was beneath his normal self but he was desperate. He couldn't bare to face Holly after that fiasco in one of their gateways that almost got her killed but he owed it to Butler. It was his careless plot that had cost him fifteen years of his life.

He avoided Butler's gaze. He didn't want him to think he actually minded the older version of him. He had insisted on traveling here after he heard he made contact with one of them. He also didn't want to remind Butler of what he was no longer capable of. In his day, he was the best bodyguard one could ever imagine, and a true friend as well. Now his age was catching up to him and no amount of Polities could cure that.

Cornelia put a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry." Funny. Those were the exact words he said to her earlier.

"What for?" he asked.

"Butler," she said simply. "There's nothing in our power that can help him, but maybe Elyon's got something."

That was enough to get Will started up again. It must be the red hair. "Are you crazy? We can't drag Meridian into this! Besides, I thought you didn't want to go there incase you see-" She stopped but she was too late. She could see Cornelia's sparkling eyes hardening. _She's been through a lot_, Will thought sighing. _If only we could get her to talk to Caleb. I hope she can hold on for now, though. I swear that Artemis guy will make her combust in a second._

"I could go with you," Artemis volunteered.

Matt snorted. "No offense, but you'd last about a minute in there, bodyguard or no."

"You're the one to talk," Irma commented.

"Hey, I have Shagon powers now!"

"Irma's right," Hay Lin said. "If we weren't protecting you, you'd be fed to Miranda by now."

"Then maybe we could protect Artemis."

"Come on, Cornelia," Will snapped. "There's no way we can drag someone else into this. There are still plenty of evil creatures in Meridian. Remember Nerissa? You'll be lucky if you can protect yourself."

Cornelia's lower lip quivered. Will realized with a sinking feeling that she had said the wrong thing yet again. "Stop it, all of you!" Yan Lin demanded. "What have you learned about harmony in these last two years?"

"That it's almost impossible to achieve?" Taranee asked.

"That we know nothing whatsoever about it?" Irma ventured.

Yan Lin sighed. "You are strong when you work together. Divided you are weak. I think you should go on this adventure. Perhaps you will learn something out of it."

"Does that mean _he's_ coming?" Will asked, pointing to Butler.

He looked at her and said," I go where Artemis goes."

"Spoken like a true bodyguard," Hay Lin said to no one in particular. "Boy, we're gonna need three people to carry you. Good thing Ca-"

"We can just take the fold right in front of the castle," Will said quickly.

Artemis took one look at her, and said, "You have good friends, Cornelia."

Oh, and, sorry the last chapter title didn't make much sense. I wasn't thinking.


	16. Complicated

Raquella: (Dryly) Glad to know my efforts are at least somewhat appreciated…god, I'm turning into Artemis Fowl.

Chapter 16 Complicated (Avril Lavigne-I ran out of song titles)

Caleb sighed. He couldn't figure out what he did wrong this time. Cornelia had never been good at stating what happened but he thought they were finally together this time, that nothing could tear them apart any longer. That was not to be. He tried calling her again and again on the cell phone she'd given him not long ago.

He called Irma too, but all he got was a sneer and harsh words before she hung up. He wanted to go see them but he was so busy. His work became increasingly demanding. He wondered whether it was time to give up for good. He could try and pursue a peaceful life, perhaps on Earth. It was definitely a thought.

"Cornelia, are you sure you don't mind?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Of course! Why do you keep asking that?" She knew what was going on. They all thought one look at Meridian would bring her down to pieces again, but she had cried long enough. She wanted to move on in life, but the nagging feeling that something was out of place just wouldn't stop.

After complete redecoration, the castle had looked marvelous. Once Phobos was out of the picture, Elyon went all out with the walls and the drapes and the fields, making sure there wasn't a spot of darkness anywhere, except the dungeons, that is.

"This place is weird," Artemis commented, and it was. It had a medieval look as if it were from hundreds of years ago.

"You haven't seen the least of it," Hay Lin replied. "There's so many cool stuff here. I did a painting about it once, you know. Ooh, that reminds me of this other time when we were all trapped in a painting. Remember?"

"Hay Lin, shut up," Cornelia said wearily. She wasn't in the mood for cheerful chitchat and wanted to get it over with. In her opinion, they should be asking the Oracle for help. He would know more than Elyon. But she did have the people on her side, and their knowledge proves great also. They entered the throne room. Elyon was forcing herself to stay alert while some old man was trying to explain to her the benefits of exploring the other parts of Metamoor more vividly.

"Hey guys!" she cried out with a little more enthusiasm than usual. "I'm sorry, Endymion, perhaps another time." The man bowed but did not leave. "So," Elyon said as she turned to them, "what can I do for-who's that?"

Even though Artemis was the criminal mastermind of the duo and has the cool composure of a well-fed vampire, it was usually Butler people would stare at. "This is Artemis," Will said. "A new kid in school who just happens to have fairy friends who are spying on us right this moment."

Elyon raised an eyebrow before saying, "Okay, but who's _that_?"

"That's just his oversized bodyguard who needs rejuvenating," Irma replied airily.

"Speaking of, can we get these bugs off us?" Taranee asked. "They're starting to make me really self-conscious."

Artemis smiled that eerie smile of his. "Why certain- yes, I think they're attached to the back of your necks. And don't worry; they can't film you here. Bad reception."

Taranee's hand instantly flew to her neck where she began randomly swatting as if trying to kill the bug. She felt something smash and cringed before she remembered it was electronic.

"Um ok," Elyon said slowly. "Could someone please explain this to me?"

"Apparently, Artemis here is a genius," Taranee began, "who cooked up schemes for gold."

"Right!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Gold! That's why you chose _Aurum_ as your fake name."

"One of them almost got Butler, his bodyguard, killed so he had to call on these fairy friends of his to help him because they have healing magic. Bizarre, huh?" Irma asked. "Then one of them did come and help but she was too late and the guy lost fifteen years off his life."

"Then something else major happened that we won't bother explaining," Matt continued, "making Artemis go into another dimension for three years even though to him, it was only a few hours. So now his bodyguard is eighteen years older than he's suppose to be and Artemis feels like he owes him and has been trying to find other magical beings in the world like us."

"Only we can't do anything," Will said, "so we thought you might know of something."

"Yeah," Hay Lin jumped in, still annoyed Cornelia had told her to shut up. "Don't you have a spell or a potion or a magic halo or something?"

Elyon looked at her. "Magic halo?"

Hay Lin just shrugged. "Well, you know. You've got magic jewelry and horns, why nor halos too?"

"I know of a place," Endymion said suddenly. The others turned to him, having forgotten he was even there.

"What is it?" Elyon asked in a voice layered with boredom, but the rest were listening intently.

"The Temple of Revitalization."

Irma blinked. "And where is that?"

"At the other end of Metamoor," Endymion replied.

Irma looked at Will pleadingly. "Please tell me we aren't going to have another long journey again. My feet are still sore from the last one."

"What last one?" Cornelia asked.

"The walk to school." Artemis chuckled.

"You are hopeless," Taranee said.

"Wait a minute," Elyon said. "I've never heard of this temple."

"Mark my words, it exists," Endymion said. "The one who wishes to become young again must travel the length and breadth of Metamoor and place stones around him in order to-"

"That sounds pretty dubious to me," Taranee said doubtfully, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It is true," Endymion insisted.

"All right," Elyon said. "Thank you for your help. You're dismissed." Endymion bowed again and slinked away into the shadows. "I suppose you guys are going?"

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked.

"Well someone has to watch over the guy."

Butler held up a hand. "Please, I can do that myself. I only need Artemis to accompany me."

Elyon smiled. "I admire your bravery but there are many dangers here that you do not know. I will assign the guardians to you as well as a few of my best men."

"Oh no you don't," Cornelia said suddenly.

"Let me see, the ones who won awards at last year's ceremony I should think."

Cornelia squeezed her eyes shut. "No, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…"

"Julian, Aldarn, Drake-"

"Don't say it!"

"and Caleb."

"Curses!" Cornelia yelled. Artemis and Elyon looked quite bemused. The others looked at one another knowingly.

"What is it, Cornelia?" Elyon asked.

Cornelia's shoulders drooped. "Nothing." Irma snickered.

"Who knew playing mind games could be so much fun?" Nerissa whispered to herself in the dark. Her form slid back to its original shape. "Now with all of them under my control and just a little bit of an illusion for Caleb's part and I'll be good to go. Queen Elyon needs to strengthen her defenses."


	17. Forgotten

Jessicamastriani – Okay, keep your hair on. I wrote three chapters yesterday. Yay! I am totally back on track. Though I should start working on my homework…

Chapter 17 Forgotten (Avril Lavigne)

_He tried to clear his head. The vapor surrounding him had no odor, but blurred his vision greatly. He tried to keep on walking but he didn't know where he was heading. He looked left and right but didn't know what he was searching for. He was lost, that much was certain. Every step he took weighed him down. Something was preventing him from leaving the strange place. He was tired, very, very tired. His memories were a haze and he had trouble thinking straight. He thought he heard dull clangs from the far side of his mind but couldn't place them. He felt confused. So exhausted and burdened and confused. _

Pebbles scattered onto his face. They were barely larger than sand grains but still. He wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Huh?" He sat up. The clangs were Aldarn's staff hitting the floor impatiently with a thud and the pebbles were from Cornelia. Cornelia.

"Wake up, Son," his father said gently. Caleb was glad at least someone appreciated him. It wasn't his fault he woke up late every morning. They were forced to get up at dawn. The large Earthling somehow has a built-in alarm system in his head. As if that weren't bad enough, he still had the same reoccurring dream. He didn't mention this to anyone but was extremely annoyed and puzzled by it. It distracted him during his nighttime watches and left him with a headache every hour of the day.

"Sorry," he mumbled groggily, "again."

"Got that right," Cornelia muttered. Irma nodded in agreement. It seems that they have been fighting a lot less and became closer since Cornelia had found something to be mad at. _Someone_ to be mad at. He didn't know what he was suppose to have done wrong but every time he tried to say something, his scull feels like it's cracking from within. Knowing it was cowardly of him, but the searing pain was just too much for him so he pretty much gave up like countless other times.

Aldarn put a hand on his shoulder by means of comfort. "It's all right. I don't know why you took to the Earth girl in the first place. She looks better off with their new friend over there." Caleb smiled wanly in return.

Will, who was behind them, shot them a dirty look and sped up with Matt. Elyon had said it was his choice whether or not to accompany them since they weren't sure his astral drop would work as well as the others. With the power of all three of the Hearts, however, Astral Matt seems to be working just fine according to Yan Lin.

Caleb didn't have anything to gain on this trip. His orders were simple – guard the men with his life. Not literally of course. That would have been too drastic. He really didn't like the pale boy sitting by Cornelia in the corner. He gave off an aura of knowing more than he's letting on about the place.

His companion was almost seven feet tall, and not to mess with – or so he thought before he realized his menacing front was all because of something the Earth inhabitants called cosmetic surgery (reshaping of someone's features with knifes and needles) and that the man was really almost sixty.

Caleb did a few stretches wearily, trying to get rid of the kinks in his neck, before he was fully awake. He strode over to the others, who had already begun discussing the day's plans.

"We should be nearing the land of the larvax," Drake was saying.

"They live out here?" Taranee asked, horrified, with a shudder.

"They roam all over Metamoor but we are close to the place they come back every year for winter," Julian explained.

Taranee moaned softly. "And we're just in time for winter."

"Actually," Artemis said, "winter isn't for another two months."

"The larvax are getting ready to come back here," Caleb replied, "and we may meet some today."

"They'll be no problem for us," Irma exclaimed, shrugging it off. "We got them before, we can do it again."

Butler cleared his throat. "Um, what exactly are larvax?"

"Oh, they're just these really giant caterpillars that spit goo that's flame-resistant," Cornelia said sweetly.

"But there's no need to worry," Aldarn said quickly. "We'll be traveling across the other part of the land and we should be able to avoid most of the packs coming our way."

After that was settled, they started walking. Will led them all with Matt, Hay Lin, and Julian. Following them was Cornelia, Artemis, Butler, and Taranee, and covering their rear was Caleb, Aldarn, Drake, and Irma. They were shown a detailed map of where they were headed and several other villagers clarified that the temple existed and what stopped many of them from making the journey there was the perilous road. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed to take the map with them incase it was damaged or stolen on the way so each and every one of them tried to commit its contents into memory.

It was rather uneventful until midday. Hay Lin would float for a while before she got tired and they would always have some small chatting but it was a long and tiresome trip.

"So you kidnapped her?" Cornelia asked in disbelief. Caleb was getting quite sick of her conversing with the newcomer but couldn't shut their voices out of his head. "I can't imagine you doing that."

Artemis shrugged. "I was a criminal at the time. I'm glad I did though. She alone out of all the fairies was the one who changed my ways. My father had something to do with that as well, though if it wasn't for Holly, he wouldn't be alive."

"Wow, you owe the fairies a lot," Cornelia remarked. "Why isn't she here? It'll be cool to see a real elf."

Artemis looked down. "That's my fault. She was investigating one of your gateways and got caught up in a fight with some sort of a four-legged hairball."

"Miranda?" Taranee asked. "She was the creepiest. I'm so glad she's back in prison."

"How are the prisons guarded?" Artemis inquired.

"They have magical bars," Caleb supplied when the others failed to answer. "The prisoners' magic is sapped and they cannot be freed unless a strong magical force frees them from the outside." Cornelia shivered. Having known what it felt like to be powerless, she didn't like talking about it.

"So if there is something evil and magical, it can break them out?"

"It really depends," Taranee said. "Like once, Phobos escaped by himself and we don't know how he does it. His powers are down the drain now and his cell is being triply guarded."

"Uh, guys," Will said, stopping abruptly. "I don't think we're alone." Caleb rushed to the front to see what she meant. Thick waxy webs were wound around the trees so tightly it was a wonder none of them had spotted it before.

He stepped closer to investigate. "They're definitely larvax webs."

"I thought you said this was where the larvax _didn't_ live," Irma snapped at Aldarn. He merely shrugged while Irma seethed. "You get appointed to help Artemis and all you do is lead us into a trap?"

"I wasn't leading anyone," Aldarn returned defensively. "_They_ were the ones leading."

"Aldarn's right," Caleb said. "Why don't you ask Will what's going on?"

"She doesn't live on Meridian!" Cornelia shot back. "Your father does."

"Stop it, all of you!" Artemis said sharply. They all turned to him, surprised. He was, as well. Not only had he wanted to play the humble teenager who needs help, he had never fancied himself quoting a grandmother. He had never met either of his own. The ones on his mother's side died shortly after he was born and his others never approved of his parents' marriage. Still, he felt the need to say something. "I can't believe this. is this the harmony your grandmother was talking about, Hay Lin? Or the honor I thought knights and warriors preached?"

"Warrior my foot," Cornelia muttered.

Artemis pretended he didn't hear. "I thought with magic by my side, I could pay Butler back what I owe him. I'm better off asking the warlocks in the Lower Elements to help me."

They all looked down guiltily, except for Julian (Artemis had a strange suspicion about him) and Irma, who said, "What's a lower element? Is it Cornelia's?"

"It's what the fairies called their home," Taranee supplied. "Remember? Haven, Atlantis, and all those things he talked about before?"

Irma just shrugged. "You know I don't pay attention in classes. What makes you think I'll listen to a boy genius?"

"That's not the issue here," Will said. "We need to get rid of these webs. Fire won't work, and neither would lightning…"

"I'll do it!" Cornelia chirped. She was determined to show Caleb. He hadn't shown any sign that she was here and it was starting to bug her. When chatting with Artemis didn't take him off her mind, she got very frustrated.

It was like Caleb had forgotten the last couple of years and what he had meant to her. She was extremely aggravated because she wanted to say something but knew Caleb should be the one first. And after he turned away several times when trying to strike up a conversation just showed that he didn't care.

She edged her way to the front. The broad ropes were entwined with each other and bound themselves to the tree trunks. She conjured up the tiny ball of energy deep inside of her and coaxed I out. It grew larger and larger until she had substantially large bolts in her hand. Beads of sweat cascaded down her temple. She would have to get Taranee to help her with that. though her bolts were green, she suspected it was the same principle as real fire.

She threw them at the grey strands with all of her might. They crashed down and ripped through the thick barrier. The others applauded. She gave a weak smile.

"I thought you said you couldn't burn it," Butler commented.

"It's not true fire," Artemis explained. "It's more of sheer power." Artemis stared at her in amazement. "It must take a lot out of you."

She shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Then she materialized razor sharp leaves from her manicured nails and hurled them at the remaining twines. They stuck there. She turned apologetically to the others. "I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

"Don't worry," Irma said. "We can crawl through it." And they did. Butler did have a hard time getting through and a few others had sticky bits of larvax silk on them but apart from that they got past the first layer.

To their dismay, there was more everywhere as if the larvax had been waiting for them. Will turned to Cornelia. "I don't suppose you can do the energy ball thing again? I know it wears you out."

Cornelia shook her head ruefully. "I'm sorry but I'm all wiped out." She tried to ignore the indignant stares coming from Caleb's troupe. She had tried her best but the truth was, she still wasn't very experienced with the Heart's side powers. She saw no reason they should blame her. What were their swords for, anyway?

"Well I suppose we could settle for the night," Matt suggested. "Cornelia needs to rest and it's already past dusk anyway." The others agreed quietly as they began to prepare for dinner and camp.

Ok, so it's posted a day late but it's extra long so it can count for two chapters while I hurry up and go work on my other ones. Bye! Don't forget to review, I'm getting more for this than my others and it's my newest! So, yeah, I'm happy…review. :-)


	18. If Everyone Cared

Bla8-Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how shocked I was to have 17 more in one night especially since my other reviews took a little vacation. Some of them, that is. Oh, and it is NOT Caleb's fault. None of it is. It's Nerissa's. cough, cough Even though Caleb is being stupid. Just remember, pretty much everything bad he does, BLAME NERISSA. Yeah. I love pointless chapters too but I'm not that good at writing them.

My dad is nuts about grades. He thinks Honor Roll isn't good enough because tons of other people get them. I'm already ahead of everyone else my age but he wants me to go to college at age fourteen or something. The time in Meridian runs differently. To them it could be years and to Earth it could be eight months.

I put it as a tragedy because I didn't know at first if I wanted Cornelia to wither away in pain or to have a happy ending. Love Just Is was suppose to be the last chapter but I got so involved I developed something else. I'm crazy about Artemis Fowl. I think he's so cool. Except when he kidnapped Holly. Bad Artemis the Hunter.

Cornelia falling for Artemis? That was what the tension was suppose to be about! You know Artemis. He tries but his evil brain and enormous vocabulary gets in the way of things. Caleb doesn't act the way he is because he wants to though. And check out my other story. It shows him in a better light. Probably because it wasn't centered around him at all. This one wasn't either but whatever. I know this is really long for any of my other readers out there but over 15 REVIEWS deserves a lot in return. I'm so glad you reviewed so much by the way because I'm stuck on what to write. I have too many stories to work on and still didn't finish my homework.

Chapter 18 If Everyone Cared (Nickelback)

Cornelia's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I don't know why. I had a hearty dinner (okay, it was around a stinking fire but at least I was being FED) of some weird kind of meat the rebel/Queen's army packed. It tasted like rubber. I was warm (Taranee's fire is great, not like the kind they build) and tired and I couldn't go to sleep.

Did the gods want me to die? Was I cursed by the devil? Are the Fates totally against me? (I'm sure you all know this but I have a strange obsession with Greek Myths. Love Cupid and Psyche.) I guess I'm getting myself ready for a rant. I don't know what was keeping me awake but it was some sheer force. It creeps me out. It's not just that of course. I'm not usually that melodramatic.

I can't stop thinking about Caleb. I mean, I might have blown it all out of proportion and all but he's still ignoring me. Sure, I'm ignoring him too, but that's because I'm mad at him. And I have every right to be mad at him because he's ignoring me! And because he said he doesn't care about me. She's just a girl. There are lots of girls. What was that suppose to mean? That he'd dated other girls and I was never any different? God, I hate that kid. Man. Guy. Whatever he's suppose to be. I am not going to think about him any longer.

Artemis is nice though. He doesn't even complain and I'm sure his family's totally rich. I mean he has a bodyguard for crying out loud! I bet he's never slept on dirt before. Well, it's leaves but still. And it is so cool of him to think about his bodyguard (who is keeping watch with Julian) like a genuine friend. Even though he did kidnap an elf. But she did change him. Which is good. I wish I could've met her. She could give me advice on Caleb.

Caleb. Even when stupid ugly old Nerissa got me he was the only thing keeping me alive. For the first few days, anyway. I don't know why he won't talk to me. It's like he really doesn't care. I really hate him right now. Tears slide across one of my eyes and lands on the bridge of my nose. In the dark, I can see them trickle down to my hair and feel their uncomfortable dampness against my skin.

I can't take it anymore. I get up ever so slowly, trying to not disturb anyone. Half of them have their backs turned so I can't tell if they're awake or not. If they're in a peaceful, dreamless sleep, or frustrated frenzy with their eyes full of worry or confusion or anger or exasperation. I'm getting carried away now. I guess I do that to often.

In my opinion, it was dumb to rest here. We know the larvax has been here and will probably come back but we choose to stay anyway. Oh well. It's not like there's anything else to do. I want to take a walk. I don't want Butler or Julian to spot me. I'll still be back in time for my watch. I'm sure I can squeeze through one of the gaps.

The fire is still on, occasionally crackling. I think I can do it. Just slip away, you know? I think I found an opening. Took me forever, mind. It was kind of hidden. I'll tell the others about it in the morning. Or rather, inadvertently point it out in the morning. I think I might be able to make it a little wider. I'm out of their earshot I think. There's no way anybody can hear me here…I guess I'll have to keep telling myself that.

My feet know where to take me even if my mind doesn't. it's like there was this path carved out years ago, waiting for me, and now it's etching itself in my brain. I suddenly stop. There's this really nice pond. If Irma wasn't around, we could fill those weird water skin bottles. Elyon needs to introduce the place to new technology.

Anywho, so I dip a finger into the pond. It was cool and refreshing. I should mark this place somehow. It's so serene, even in the dark.

""Cornelia?" someone called softly.

I turned around, literally biting my lip to keep from gasping. A dark shadowy figure loomed ahead. It didn't look too big. If its intentions were any less than friendly I could totally take them down.

"Cornelia!" This time it was a bit louder.

I figured I was so far away nobody could see anyway so I lit up my last bolt. I knew I wasn't making anymore for a while (by which I mean a few days). He stepped into the light. "Artemis?" I asked incredulously.

I try to hide my disappointment. I was so hoping that…

"Yes, it's me," Artemis said kindly. He seemed to see right through me. I felt guilty straight away. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to go for a walk. I got kind of…restless."

Artemis nodded understandingly. Why is he so damn thoughtful?? No idea where that came from. "It's dangerous out here."

I softened. He cared. "You followed me here, just to tell me it wasn't safe?" I mean it was quite a long way.

"I was curious. I wanted to see where you'd go. How did you know about this place anyway?"

More shrugs. "I didn't."

Artemis cocked his head. I think this means he's analyzing me. "Then why did you come? Surely you aren't rash enough to take off into nowhere without knowing where to head."

"How do you know?" I asked defensively.

He sighed. Not the this-kid-is-so-naïve sigh. Not even the I'm-so-tired sigh. Another one that I could identify but was afraid to acknowledge. "You should head back now, Cornelia. I care about you." Then he put a hand gently on my shoulder like Caleb used to and walked away.

As I dazedly made my way back in roughly half an hour, by then positive Artemis would be asleep, I lay on my side, thinking about how tangled up my life is (really, a larvax couldn't be more proud) and how I really wanted someone to care and that it wasn't Artemis. (Maybe. For now. I just ruined it, didn't I?)

I'm sorry THIS one was posted a day late too by my parents locked the computer on me! Damn my dad. And my mom, of course. But mostly dad…OK, my dad for being stupid, obsessive and uppity (they say if you're the first child, as I am, you're parents will freak if you're going up to the high school next year) and my mom for suggesting locking up MY computer from ME. I hate my life sometimes. Anywho, keep the reviews coming!

It's a few hours late too. Fanfiction wouldn't let me post another document so I had to export this one and delete parts and add parts. I copied and pasted it piece by piece and I STILL didn't do my homework. It is now over half past nine. I'm sunk. Aren't I dedicated? Some of the things are suppose to be bold or italiczised though. Just warning you because it might seem weird. I'm hoping this is a fanfiction bug that will be cleared up quickly. My mom's calling me to get off the computer! Gotta add this to the story! 


	19. Slipped Away

Bla8-Yeah, I've been trying to decide. Artemis or Caleb??? Most likely it's going to be Caleb but I've never liked Minerva that much ever since she started acting all wimpy when her father got knocked out and there wasn't anyone else Artemis could be with except Holly who is too short. I can't wait until the sixth book comes out. There SHOULD be a sixth one. If Eoin Colfer leaves us hanging after the Lost Colony ending like that I will be really angry. Have you read that one?

Toonjunkie: I forgot about that! (Cornelia's spring water comment) though I think it mentions in the Eternity Code that Artemis likes spring water. Was it the time he freaked that waitress out?

Chapter 19 Slipped Away (Avril Lavigne – last one, I promise…maybe. I like Avril!)

Nerissa flashed her dangerous eyes on the sight. "No, NO!" she whispered heatedly. "She's _supposed_ to be miserable!" she yelled, glaring at the two in the dark near the pool. Who was the new one, anyway?? She didn't like him.

She wasn't expecting him; she hadn't planned for him to enter their world. Why were they so careless? Why did they take him to Meridian? She thought it was only going to be the big one, but no. The idiot boy had to be dragged along too, which could complicate things. He was smart. She knew he was smart. That's why she chose him, because it would seem natural for him to find them.

Caleb was as miserable as could be but _she_ was supposed to suffer as well, more, even. But the boy had to walk in there and charm her with his whatever it was. Nerissa fumed as she thought. They didn't know it was her, which had always been to her advantage. Her plan would work perfectly if the boy was out of the way. Of course. Eliminate the problem before it starts destroying your plans. So obvious. She just had to do so without giving herself away. The prisoner could do with some company.

Something had changed. Something was different in the atmosphere. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or if the others felt it too. It was something about Artemis. He hated it. It seemed like ever since he walked into Meridian, it's been about him. Even when someone else was in the spotlight, he still managed to stand out. It was infuriating that he hung around Cornelia like a bur in her backside, only she doesn't mind.

Sometimes he would look at her pleadingly from behind and she would feel his gaze and look back with soft confused lines on her forehead and great sadness underneath those beautiful clear-blue eyes. He would stare at her, unable to comfort her, or say anything. If he was lucky, he might be able to get out an "I'm so-" or "Please-" before the strange sensation begun and jammed his throat, sealing it shut.

It would take forever for the ice blocks to dissolve, and when they do, it was too late and the ice in her eyes would return, leaving him in a cloud of flivver dust. His friends were no help at all, and his father, even less. They would notice his behavior and acknowledge it with a sigh or a disapproving shake of the head.

Once, he confided his problem in Julian, but the only advice he got was "Son, if you can't talk to her, it's pretty much proof she isn't the one." He would smile as if it was a joke only he understood and that gleam would return in his eyes.

Caleb thinks is father wanted him to be with Elyon for the status. (Stupid Caleb, he is sooooo off the mark. Any guesses from the crowd? If you guess right I'll inform you! Whatever, it's just an excuse to review. Take it!) He seemed to be changing lately too, into someone more firm and ambitious. He was no longer the quiet man he was.

He still didn't understand why they had to help Earthlings. The villagers were beginning to think Queen Elyon was a little too soft and generous for her own good. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to think they were right. It was unnecessary to cover themselves in sticky larvax gunk for the guardians' Earth friends.

He wanted something to happen. Something big to wake him from his daze. He was forcing his feet to drag his slouching body forwards, trailing step after step after the others, occasionally stooping to rip away bits of cobweb that they missed. He was very tired. His thoughts and lack of sleep was slowing him down until –

"Up there!" Will shouted. Caleb shook his head a few times. If he were made of tin, his joints would have rusted by then. He wished someone would douse his head with water to wake him up. He tried to look ahead but everybody else was in the way, especially that Butler.

"Oh my god, it a larvax!" Taranee yelled, once she got a glimpse of their adversary. "Run! Get out of the way!"

"You heard her!" Cornelia said, turning to Artemis. "Go!" Without waiting for an answer, she took off along with the other guardians. Will shot a lightning bolt at it coupled with a gush of water from Irma that sent it reeling. Taranee twisted strands of fire into it. The roaring forced Caleb and most of the others to shield their ears.

Cornelia threw vines at it to bind it a little while as Irma and Hay Lin froze it solid. It never really had a chance. It didn't try very hard. Hay Lin looked at Caleb expectantly. "Come on, now. It's your turn."

Caleb was confused. "What do you want me to do?"

Irma rolled her eyes. "Not just you. All of you. You've got to get rid of it."

"You mean kill it?" Drake asked, scratching his head.

"No, eat it," she replied scathingly. This only made them more confused.

"Can't you guys just toss it?" Caleb asked.

"It could find it's way back," Butler noted. "Do you want me to shoot it? I have the weapons."

"Ew," Cornelia commented.

"Where?" Hay Lin asked. "Are you carrying an invisible suitcase?"

Butler chuckled. "No, I have several weapons on me." They gasped in awe, especially Drake as Butler showed off all the gadgets he had brought from Earth, some of which Caleb and the guardians have never seen. Which was why it took a while for the group to realize two of its members were missing.

"No, it was my duty," Butler kept saying, shaking his head. "I was always protecting him. That's how it's always been. I let him down."

"Aw, don't say that!" Hay Lin exclaimed as they settled for the night after hours of searching. "He'll figure it out. I'm sure he's fine."

"The bug was just a distraction," Butler muttered bitterly. "I should have known that with the amount of ease you took it down."

"Gee, thanks," Irma said dryly.

"I don't know why he'll need Artemis though. Why take him?" Will asked for the umpteenth time.

"It doesn't matter!" Cornelia cried. "All that matters is that we still haven't found him! Why aren't we still trying to find him?"

"But we already looked," Taranee said despairingly.

"Well maybe we weren't looking in the right places!" Cornelia shot back.

"It's ok," Hay Lin said comfortingly. "It's not your fault. He'll be back, okay?"

Dinner was very awkward, with Butler restraining to compose himself, Cornelia dumping hers on the ground, the other guardians resolutely silent, and Caleb pondering the betrayal. He didn't think any of them slept easily that night. They were a few days walk away from their destination but at the pace they were going, it may take weeks.

In the morning she was gone.

It was like there was something missing inside of him knowing that she just slipped away, looking for Artemis, nonetheless. He wondered if he should follow. He didn't want to go on this wild goose chase, anyway. Taranee contacted Yan Lin, who spoke to Elyon, and they agreed to send out a search party for her.

Will and the others kept glaring at him as if it were his fault. Who knows, maybe it was.

Okay, tell me…Caleb or Artemis? Caleb and Cornelia would live happily ever after with the curse removed (whoops) and everything unraveled. Artemis and Cornelia would be them breaking free and traveling to various other dimensions. And Matt isn't the traitor – I just forgot he was supposed to be there and I couldn't add his lines because my dad is mad at me for using the phone too much. We have a cell phone unlike normal people. Anyway, vote.

I know it seems like I complain about my parents all the time but their gross injustice and mood swings make it seem like they're the adolescence and I'm the adult but they're in charge of things. Plus they fight with each other. I think I got myprocrastinating side from both of them because they are taking so long to get a divorce. Okay, enough moping. Review.


	20. Sage or Azure

Bla8-Um, okay…I'll take that into consideration!

Mahine-Bleh! You'll find out soon enough. The person didn't _betray_ them exactly.

Nisa Tunesque-Thanks! I didn't know about that one…I'll go see it!

Strayphenix-I haven't thought about it that way but yeah, I guess.

Toonjunkie-YEEES!!!!!! So happy!! Yay! Thank god. Great job. I tried to make it obvious. Shows how dumb I really am but whatever, I try.

Chapter 20 Emerald or Azure, the grass or the sky…which one would you choose if you were the Earth guardian?

Cornelia's Ramblings and Thoughts 

I have literally gone insane. But that's okay. I'm not surprised in the least. I left the others in search for Artemis. When I find that stupid backstabbing son of a…father of a bastard, he will wish he never even heard of Earth.

I know it's pretty hopeless and everything. And I have to block Taranee so she doesn't find out where I am and follow me and thwack me on the head, knock me out, and drag me back to Heatherfield. I have to find Artemis. Someone does. And it's pretty darn obvious none of the others want to.

Caleb and his gang don't care, heck they could be traitors too for all I know! I wasn't about to stick around to find out. Butler I wanted to make sure wouldn't try before I left because he is in no condition to wander off by himself. He's almost sixty, for crying out loud!

The rest of us are too…what's the word? Like they know what's right so they're gonna stick to it even though morally, it is wrong, wrong, wrong. Professional, I think is the word. But I'm not anymore. Caleb killed that part of me.

It's only been a few hours and I've been doing quite nicely. Don't see any larvax, haven't killed anyone (yet) since breakfast, which was an apple picked off of a tree I made myself. I am so proud. I am starting to wish I stole some water bottles and filled them up at the pond. I'm not dying of thirst or anything but apples are sweet you know.

I have no clue where to look. I just keep walking and walking. I think I'm still in a state of shock. I don't know why I can't just rid myself of this place. It seems every time I come here something bad happens. Maybe it'll be better to stay away from it after all. I stumble wildly. I try to contact the trees but most of them edge away from me. They probably don't want to be involved in the ramblings of a lunatic.

Or maybe it's just because I can't listen to them _and_ block Taranee at the same time. There's a thought…I slowly let go. Nope, she's gone. Probably gave up. Now I can actually get somewhere. I stop and try to get some bearing of my whereabouts.

I'm in a part of the forest the larvax hadn't gotten to yet. Trees flourish freely and birds would chirp every once in a while. I try to focus. I try to listen. Kadma told me something about letting go of all emotions. I can do that. She also told me to be patient and to wait for the trees' spirits to come to me.

I'm doing just that but the trees' spirits in this part of the woods must be on vacation or something because I can't hear a thing. Or maybe it's my emotions thing again. What emotions would I have except for fear, desperation, and anger? I am so worn out.

All I have to do, really, is not think about anything. I can pretend I'm suffering yoga in Health again. I can be doing that pose…the tree thing-gummy. Okay, so this is pretty much hopeless………Wait! Which one of them was that? I heard something! Which one? Damn, my concentration is broken. Who said that????? Stupid trees. Why couldn't I have been fire or something? Then I could just go, 'listen up, if you don't tell me where Artemis and that turncoat went I'll burn you to a crisp.'

I guess I can't blame the trees for not wanting to talk to me. I'm probably harboring a lot of negative feelings right now. The only thing I heard was up. Go up or something. How can they be up? Neither of them can fly! I don't think. Argh, I'm so confused.

And hungry.

Thoughts are drifting to Caleb again. Funny how that keeps happening. Now I'm too tired to fight it. Caleb and I in that creepy nightmarish cave, Caleb and I at that park, Caleb and I at the ice cream parlor…just faded snapshots. Like the images are losing color and meaning. I still love him though. I can't help it. Even though he's ignored me these last couple of days and I've just recovered from the 'Incident' and all that. It hurt and it still does but it doesn't erase what we had before.

The there's Artemis. I feel guilty every time I think about him. Technology doesn't work here. The rules of logic are often ignored. How can he survive? Why is he taken anyway? Why weren't any of us paying attention??????? I still hate myself for that. He's just so different. And so spontaneous. How on Earth did he get a mini camera into the hotel? What other stuff does he have up his sleeve? Is it enough to keep him alive?

I'm worried for him, I guess. I don't see any reason for him to be abducted…does that mean he's-I can't even think about it. He was a good friend. A really good friend. Maybe even more than that.

Just woke up. Tried to fly up but it didn't work. Too many trees were in the way and I didn't have the heart to hack all of them. Or any of them. Maybe sleeping in the dirt and gravel wouldn't be that bad. Not that I am sleeping on dirt and gravel. It's just grass.

I guess I've finally decided then. Instead of roaming in the free air, I chose to stay on the ground. Instead of a new curious looking guy, I choose the old flame. I'll always love Caleb. It'll never go away. Better to accept that now than later. Mind, I'm still going to try and find Artemis.

Maybe I do need to thank Nerissa for something. If it wasn't for her, I'd have never met Caleb.

I know nothing was happening there but whatever. I have a feelings things are nearing their end, which is why I want to drag as many chapters into this as possible. Review!


	21. Walk Away

Bla8-That's because when I was writing that part, I still wasn't sure. I'm so glad Caleb's eyes are green though because I can't think of any song name that'll work for that chapter.

Mahine: Thank you! Sorry this next one is taking a while. I was busy printing lyrics of my favorite songs to go into my binder.

Oh, and Toonjunkie? I'm thinking maybe when this one is done I'll do another one if she and Artemis get together because I'm still a little wistful about my choice for her. Everybody please review! I swear I do that for every story I read! Maybe not every chapter but every story, even if it sucks! Please! Even though I shouldn't have to tell anyone this. People should know for themselves how nice it is to get feedback. Okay, on to the story before this starts sounding like my online journal.

Chapter 21 Walk Away (Kelly Clarkson-I don't know why I picked this one. Probably because I haven't decided yet if Caleb is gonna walk away)

"Do you have anything? Anything at all?" Will asked, slightly desperate. She had been debating whether or not to go after Cornelia herself. She repeatedly reminded herself that Elyon's men were looking for her. And besides, if Cornelia had wanted help, she wouldn't have closed herself off to Taranee.

"No, Will. I'm just as worried as you are but there's no reason to abandon all this when we've gone this far."

Will sighed. She knew that was true but she didn't exactly know what 'all this' meant. Butler was fretting so much Irma had to threaten to knock him out if he wouldn't stop bothering about Artemis. He stared at her as if she were crazy but then seemed to remember he was aging and kept his mouth shut.

The rebels turned back apart from Caleb, which was thoughtful of him, though Will couldn't help noticing a hopelessness around him. Hay Lin was becoming less chipper and more doom and gloom. Taranee was her old self, just more serious, and Mat…Will didn't know. He never spoke very much anymore, only gave her small reassuring smiles that only confused her.

Something was out of place. Suddenly, Will began to doubt the existence of a temple that even Elyon hadn't heard about. Admittedly, there were maps, but it still didn't feel right. It felt more like they were going to get a big goose egg zero at the end if they didn't stop right away and go do what they were supposed to do. Find Cornelia and rescue Artemis.

Will knew she was mad that Artemis had been tailing them but he was nice and a very good distraction for Cornelia. She couldn't get her mind around it though. Why would he be taken? If Butler was right and the larvax was just a diversion, it must have been planned…but why? Was it a new evil? Was it an old one? Was it just a coincidence and Artemis was just…she didn't want to go there. She had to make a decision. It was too quiet. She had a feeling the others were thinking the same thing as well. Will was the leader. She had to do something. It was her duty as a Guardian and a friend.

"Look," she said, turning back to the remainder of the group, which had been almost cut in half. "We are being idiots here. What are we doing this for? Butler's youth? No offense, Butler," she added hastily. Butler shrugged. "There are lives at stake here. Elyon's troops won't get to where we are, let alone find Cornelia, for days. Why don't we do something?"

"Now you're talking!" Irma said loudly. Butler nodded resolutely and Matt put a hand around her to say she had done the right thing. Caleb was still acting strange though. He seemed to be fighting something inside himself. He opened his dried mouth, cracked from not speaking, then closed it again. They were all waiting for him. was he going to let them all down like his father or regain his true nature and go get Cornelia?

God, that took forever. Once again, there wasn't much action but I'm not good with action. The next chapter I think should be about Artemis. Review! Sorry it's so short. I'll do better next time. I'm alternating stories. Now I'm going to do Shades of Grey, then Daquarians, a story I'm working on for fictionpress, and then Elemental Recourse. I apologize again for lateness and shortitadey.


	22. It's Not Over

**OMG I am so sorry but I have been sick for the whole week and I even missed school yesterday. I know that doesn't sound like a lot but the last time I was absent from school was first or second grade. I always go to school…which kind of gives you an idea of how sick I was. So sorry again. Hope you're not too mad at me.**

**Bla8- Heh, thanks. Sorry again, again for taking so long. You do know I have no clue what I'm doing yet, right? Good because I'm still not feeling all that well and I'm not really in the mood plus I used up enough tissues to bury the house but whatever. Yeah, I've got a cold but hey say it's serious and twenty people from my team (which has eighty kids) were absent Tuesday. Anywho, hope this doesn't turn into a disastrous pile of junk words and if it does, don't yell at me.**

Chapter 22 It's Not Over (Chris Daughtry)

"I knew you were an imposter," Artemis commented absentmindedly. He looked up through his cell wall. "Why hide among us for so long? Why not just come out sooner? Just tell me, it's not like you have anything better to do."

Julian turned to him angrily. "I don't particularly like you."

Artemis nodded wisely. "I sympathize with you. Now tell me, what exactly is it that you want?"

"How can you be so cocky when you're trapped behind bars?" Julian yelled, frustrated. Artemis preferred fear, but he had to start somewhere.

"Do you want me to get on my knees and cry? When am I getting out? This place isn't very comfortable. It's rather dark for a start, and it's a cave."  
"What makes you think you're getting out?" Julian leered.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. When do plan on me getting out?"

"Never, you buffoon!" Julian shouted, brandishing a sword.

Artemis blinked. He didn't care how many ancient metal appliances were being held before him. He didn't like insults, even if it were a mere word like, 'buffoon'. "Very well, then." He sighed. "I think you should be ashamed of yourself. Your son was counting on you. Where is your Code of Chivalry? Or do you have those down here?" Artemis knew precious little about the medieval times. He didn't like going back to where there was no technology.

"Code of Chivalry?" Julian scoffed. "What do you think I am, a knight?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Actually, in a manner of speaking…"

Julian smiled. "You're not as smart as you thought then." With that, she morphed into who she really was. "I couldn't care less about my son – except for how miserable he is."

Artemis stared. "Could you change back, please? I'd rather you were a knight."  
"To bad for you," Nerissa replied. "You are going to rot in here forever while I pay a little visit to your pathetic newfound friends."

Artemis' heart skipped a beat. "Which ones?"

"You know, already, boy!"

"I have a name."

"And I don't care what it is." Then, she was gone. Who was that old hag? What did she want with him? With them? There must be something…wasn't there anyone the girls were afraid of? Cornelia and Taranee told him about a Phobos. And a Nerissa. Was this Nerissa? It didn't really matter. He fumbled with his pocket, praying it hadn't dropped out. There it was, that little box sitting in his palm. His newest invention…the People's as well. It was his freedom-from-jail-ticket.

**Cornelia's P. O. V.**

"CORNELIA!!!!!"

"Ahh! God, no need to yell so loud. What are you doing??" I blinked. This was not going as well as I had hoped. As in this was a complete and total disaster to say the least.

"Helping you," Taranee replied. "And you were right, they are too loud. What do you think you were doing, running off like that? And no fair, you're not supposed to be able to block me! Will couldn't do that."

We all turned to Will. "Er," she said. "Actually…"

"Whatever." I waved all that aside. "What made you all," I pointedly glared at Caleb, "decide to help me?"

"We got worried," Hay Lin said. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have any idea where you're going?"

I stared at them blankly. "I'll take that is a no," Irma stated flatly.

"Why, do you have any suggestions?" I asked. "My heart doesn't have a built-in tracking device."

"That's not how we found you!" Will cried. "Though it would be nice if we'd have thought of that."

"Yeah, but Artemis is no guardian. Can you imagine him in tights?" Hay Lin let out a giggle.

"No thank you." Taranee shook her head firmly.

"Do they always bicker like this?" Butler asked Matt softly. Matt grimaced and nodded.

"Saw that!" Irma trilled.

"You know what I think we should do?" Taranee asked. "We should go to the Oracle."

"Do we have to?" Irma wailed.

"Oh please," I smirked, "I swear he is not going to remember how you yelled at him last time."

"Yeah," the others mumbled while Butler and Caleb looked completely lost.

"Oh, who are we kidding, of course he remembers!" Will exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"NO!!" Irma protested.

"Why are you scared of a 'bald-headed whacko loopy medium'?" Taranee inquired. Irma just glared.

I stepped up to Caleb, who was a little far off while the others were talking. "Where are the rest of your friends?" I asked.

I didn't really expect an answer after all the silences I've endured but finally, he said in a hoarse voice, "They left."

"Some friends," I sad without thinking. It was as these words left my mouth before I realized how rude I sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I didn't mean what? What didn't I mean? What did I mean? God, I was even confusing myself, who knows what Caleb was thinking?

He just smiled faintly as if he was trying to tell me it was okay and gestured to the others, who had decided the Oracle would know best as to where Julian was. And I take that back. He's not the father of a bastard. He's just a bastard.

**Caleb's P. O. V.**

Yes!! I beat you! Whatever 'you' are. Cornelia's back! For now. I said something to her! I'm so happy! I probably look like a little school girl high on sugar but I'm happy. It's not over. WE'RE not over. That Fowl person didn't ruin it, he made it better! In a way. I'm so happy.

**There it's kind of really short but whatever. I've got half of Shades of Grey and half of Elemental Recourse, just so you know I'm working on something. My dad will be back soon. He's the one wanting to move to La Jolla, California. I have talked about earthquakes and erosions and mudslides and the humid air and the salty water and the fact that I've already been to seven schools and that I want to start over new here with a bunch of my friends. His argument is that he'll have a higher salary, we'll be by a beach (I CAN'T EVEN SWIM, GODDAMNIT!), I'll be starting off high school at zero along with everyone else just like here, and crap like that. I so totally should win but he can't afford three houses (this one, a better one that that tiny one in China for my mom and brother, and one in wherever he wants to go, be it Mars, Antarctica, Atlantis, or the center of the Earth.)**

**Just review, thank you!**


	23. 8th World Wonder

**Toonjunkie – I know what you mean. Cornelia x Artemis is just so appealing and so tempting that I just know I'll have to do one after this one's done.**

**Bla8 – Yeah, I just hate moving all the time. I've already picked all my classes for Newton North and I'm really excited to be with my friends (because some of them have no classes with me this year) but then my dad wants to drag us away again. I'm not that good with meeting people either. I don't think you can say I'm the popular type. I would always look at other newbies and go, what did I do wrong? Yeah, so where are you moving?**

**Corneliacalebrox – So sorry, I've been working on a new fic and sort of put this one on a break. Plus I was kind of stuck. I have every intention to finish this, and Elemental Recourse! Even though I'm stuck on that one too. As a warning (the usual one) I have no idea whatsoever what I'm doing. The words just come out.**

**Did I mention I've been watching Xi You Ji? It is so cool! It's about an old Chinese legend/epic sort of thing about a monkey who was really mischievous (you heard right, a monkey) and was forced to stay under a mountain for five hundred years as a punishment before a monk freed him as long as he'd go to the west to find these books (that are like the bible, filled with knowledge and proverbs and stuff) so it's called Journey to the West. Really funny. The monkey can fly. Well, he can leap 10800 miles.**

Chapter 23 8th World Wonder (Kimerly Lockey, love the song!)

I'm ecstatic. Caleb is back! It's almost like he's been daydreaming ever since that time I caught him talking to his friends. Who knows, he got spelled once, he could be spelled again! Even though last time it was just a potion. I don't know. I'm just happy everything's all right again. Except for the fact that Irma is still freaked about the Oracle. Then again, _she_ was yelling at _him_. That was when we had the Sven Sins. Caleb forgave me so easily. It only seems right that I, in turn, should forgive him, right?

That's what I believe. He's so wonderful. And doesn't even seem to care that I've treated him badly, just as long as we're together. I feel like I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. **(It just slipped out. Might come back again. Hello, inspiration!) **It took quite a while for the council to repair the damage done from a while ago but now it's as good as new. Irma being fearful is funny though. Kind of a new way to look at things, since she was the one to make fun of everyone else when they were scared of something. I told her that if she didn't talk (as if) the Oracle might, just_ might_, not notice she was there. I think she might have believed me.

"It was foolish, girls," Luba said sternly. "Very foolish, to drag a mere mortal into our world."

"Hey, Oracle's sidekick lady?" Matt said, waving his hands. "_I'm_ right here. Or don't you recall how _I_ got into this?"

"Matt!" Will reprimanded. "Besides, he found out already."

"Plus he's really nice," I added. Caleb stiffened a little. "He could have gone to the police or something with all his records but he didn't."

"Police?" Caleb wrinkled his nose. "Are those some kind of demons?"

Heylinor bit back a laugh. "That is neither here nor there. The problem is that this boy is in trouble. What did you want us to do about it? We have been over this before." Heylinor peered at Irma. "We are guiding forces, not the ones in action." At least Irma had the grace to look embarrassed.

"We thought you guys could help us locate him," Hay Lin explained in a nervous giggle. "Julian has to be stopped."

"I am a Seer," the Oracle replied, "not a – Julian?"

"Yes," Caleb grumbled. "My father, the one who was supposed to be on our side, blah, blah, blah." Poor Caleb. This must be really hard on him. I can't believe I wasn't more sympathetic! Instead of comforting him when his father betrayed him, I ran away! Which is more or less what I did since I really had no idea where I was heading.

"You don't understand," Heylinor said, bewildered. "Julian remained behind. He became unwell." Unwell? He looked fine right before he disappeared!

"Surely you, his son, would have known this?" Luba asked, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Taranee, who had been silent, cried. "You have got to be kidding. Julian was with _us_. Well, until he conjured up a larvax to distract us and kidnapped Artemis."

"But why?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I still can't wrap my brain around it. there was something missing. It's like those really annoying crummy old one thousand piece puzzles that has chunks missing because so many frustrated people before me threw them away and misplaced them. Or maybe when some pieces get mixed up with ones from a different box and some of them don't fit. Or maybe I haven't been looking at them in the right way? Why am I thinking about puzzles? This is ridiculous!

"I'll find out," Butler said, his voice made of steel. I admire the determination in him. I'm a wreak. And so confused. "If you people can't find him, then I'll do it myself. How do we get out of here?"

"Are you sure?" Will asked, concerned. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Butler paused to think for a second. "I know how Artemis likes to operate. And I know how he thinks." For some strange reason, the portal was still open. Once Butler plunged into it, however, it disappeared. Like it was willing us to stay away. Like it knew just what it was doing. And so did Artemis.

**I know it's super short but you people can expect an update on Elemental Recourse before the day is done! Well, depending on your time zone and where you live and stuff. Just give me four or five hours to write a chapter of Witches, Afterall, Elemental Recourse, and Shades of Grey. Not necessarily in that order. Might not get to everything. I know I'll squeeze in one more chapter of something though. I won't press you to review. I don't deserve them. I've been too caught up it Witches, Afterall, I got my priorities mixed up. Bad me! I would have continued a bit more but this seemed like a good place to end so I did. Until next time!**


	24. Where’s Your Social Life?

**celestial dragon rider – Thanks. I first planned to stop the story at Love Just Is but I got carried away. Just think of everything after it as a sequel I squeezed here because I didn't want it to end! Hope you enjoyed everything between chapter four and now!**

Chapter 24 Where's Your Social Life?

"Holly," Artemis whispered into the cube urgently. "I know you're here. This is no time to play games" **(Do you really think I'd let Holly miss out on all the fun?)**

Holly stepped out from wherever she was. All Artemis could see was her shadowy, shimmering figure peering down at him. "Boy have you gotten yourself into a fix," she commented dryly. "If it wasn't for Foaly and his tools, tell me, where do you think you'd be?"

"Foaly lent the technology I suppose,' Artemis admitted, "but it was I who constructed the C Cube _and_ this duplicate."

Holly pretended to yawn in boredom. "And I suppose this beats your last one by a mile?"

"Hardly a mile," Artemis scoffed. "It is rather difficult even for me to assemble an appliance more advanced than my C Cube. Now are you going to stand there praising the centaur and staring at me or are you going to get me out?"

"It's so nice to hear you talk normally again," Holy sighed, dropping down a thick rope once she had secured it to a stalactite she was positive wouldn't give way. "That average Mud People teen mumbo jumbo was quite foreign coming from your mouth."

Artemis narrowed his eyes as he yanked at the rope dubiously, testing its durability. "How long have you been trailing me."

"Since I recovered from the attack," Holly replied. Artemis winced, something he didn't do very often. "Listen," Holly said more softly. "It's not your fault. I should have been able to handle it but I got clumsy. And I sort of couldn't shield either."

"You have no magic?" Artemis asked, disappointed, as he began securing the rope to his waste with the devil's tongue, something he learned from Butler before he completely lost interest in physical action and started intently studying computers.

"I completed the Ritual before I started tailing you. "Which is after you checked in your hotel, if you must know. Just because you're no longer an enemy to the People, doesn't mean Foaly won't go and check up on you when he's bored and has no other assignments." She tugged at the rope and grunted. "Did you pocket any rocks down there?" she inquired.

"No, I don't believe in digging manually," was Artemis' reply.

Artemis finally got to the top and grasped Holly's hand. She grudgingly pulled him up. "Can't you do anything by yourself?" she complained.

Artemis chose not to answer. "So you could have stopped that hag from snagging me?"

"I didn't want to blow my cover," Holly shrugged. "Who was that shapeshifter, anyway? I never heard of anyone who could do that."

"Have you ever heard of giant caterpillars and other worlds?"

"Just the latter," Holly replied. "Now let's get out of here. Do you expect me to fly you once we're clear?"

Artemis looked around and immediately spotted the circle of light to his left. "Can you think of a faster way to travel?"

"Why don't you get your precious cube to come up with the solution?" Holly retorted. "Come on, hurry up. Did you ever do the exercising you promised?"

"I fully intended to plan on it," Artemis replied haughtily, "some way down the road…" he trailed off. Holly laughed and gave him a light punch before sprinting off to the exit. He blinked in shock and followed less rapidly and with less grace.

Holly stood at the exit, barely blocking any of the light pouring out over her head and tapping one foot impatiently. By the time Artemis finally blundered his way through, she tutted. "I suggest you get yourself a personal trainer."

Artemis wasn't up for Holly's broken sense of humor. "Very apt," he said sardonically.

Holly gave him a playful sneer. "Well, it's either we fly or walk right off the edge of this thing."

Artemis looked down to see they were only a few meters away from tumbling down and cracking their skulls. He also wasn't sure how sturdy the few meters of rock were. He backed away into the cave instinctively.

Holly chuckled. "Do you think we'll need the cam-foil?"

She was ready to reach into her pack and grab it when Artemis said, "No, that won't be necessary. I can't think of anyone here that would like to trouble the People or even be willing to accept their existence."

"Not even that old crone?" Holly asked skeptically. "Or that blonde, what's her name? I wasn't on your heels all the time, you know. Only after the girl ran off."

"What?" Artemis asked disbelievingly.

"'What?'" Holly mimicked mockingly. "When did you suddenly care? Even if I did thing you socialized, I never would have thought you'd go for the dumb blonde look."  
Artemis was about to respond but realized in time that that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Life connected to the People was never dull, but why was Holly poking fun of his social life? Or lack thereof.

**Hey, how was it, sorry it took so long. I think I lost readers in the process. Oh well. And sorry you never got the promised Elemental Recourse. I swear I tried but I didn't know how to continue it. I'm working on a Song of the Lioness story (I know, I know, not the time to add another one to my overflowing plate – aren't I greedy?) but I won't post it until I have the second and third chapters written too. That's how I want to operate in the future but only with beginning stories. Review!**


	25. Welcome To My Life

**corneliacalebrox has just reminded me that not everyone has read Artemis Fowl. So: Holly Short is an elf and a part of the LEPrecon, the Lower Elements Police. She and Artemis are sort of friends despite what's happened over the years. Oh, and a cam-foil is this thing when you wrap it around yourself, you blend in with your surroundings and you're camouflaged. **

**I know you're all gonna scold me for this but I have been thinking of a great way to start my Sequel With CxA and I am very, very, VERY tempted to start it but in writing this story, I've learned a lesson about starting sequels to stuff when the originals aren't done yet so I will try to rein in the temptation.**

Chapter 25 Welcome To My Life (Simple Plan)

"So where should I land?" Holly asked. "And give me the exact coordinates. Everything looks the same to me but my helmet can handle it."

"Can't we do that on land?" Artemis responded.

"No," Holly replied. "I find that I have a better sense of direction when I can see for miles where I'm about to go. I also find that when you've landed, you no longer need to know whereto land."

"Well I'm not exactly in a very auspicious position at the moment, what with this dangling below you situation, so why don't you lower me for a while and then we can discuss coordinates?"

Holly rolled her eyes as she began to land. "Suit yourself. I don't particularly want to drag Mud Boys across the sky anyway for no reason anyway." She dropped him in the dirt and hovered above him annoyingly. "Don't just lie sprawled there, tell me where we're supposed to go!"

"I never thought you'd want others telling you what to do," Artemis commented. "Your reactions to Julius' orders were clear that you wanted to be in charge of yourself."

"I'm telling you to state where you want to go right now or I'll dump you into the nearest ocean," Holly declared. Talking about Julius still hurt even though it's been a very long time already.

"Very well," Artemis sighed. He knew he hit a raw nerve. He got up, dusted himself, and took out his cube.

"What are looking for?" Holly asked in spite of herself, staring at the glowing grids on one of the cube's surfaces that showed a map of this place and its various landmarks. Holly safely stored the river a few miles away in the back of her mind. **(Not that she'll really do Artemis in.)**

"Wolves," came the single word reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell?" Matt yelled. Instead of following their last portal's advice, Will conjured up another to go after Butler before he could run off too far.

"Are you nuts?" Irma demanded. "Do you want to die? Is that it? Has your precious charge disappearing finally pushed you over the edge?"

Butler shook his head. "I'm telling you, that's where he'll be."

"You mean that's where his remains will be," Taranee corrected.

"Don't say that!" Cornelia scolded.

"Well what do you expect him to do? Fight? A fourteen-year-old boy is just no match for wolves, okay? We don't even know where the wolves in Meridian _are_."

"Caleb might," Hay Lin said hopefully.

Butler turned to him. "Please, I swear he'll be there."

"If he's alive," Irma muttered.

"Well," Caleb said hesitantly. "I think they're in the north section of the woods."

"And where is that?" Will asked. "Remember, I'm failing geography right now – among other courses."

Caleb spun around and jabbed a finger in front of him. "There."

"Hey, since the expedition thing is kind of off, can we fly now?" Cornelia inquired.

"Sure, why not?" Will said. "Who wants to lift Butler? Cornelia or Hay Lin?"

"I'll do it!" Hay Lin chirruped.

"no," Butler protested. "Do you know how much I weigh? There is just no way you can – woaaoh!"

Hay Lin lifted him in the air. "See? It's not that hard."

Butler smiled weakly. Somehow, riding on thin air while looking down on the Earth (or would it be the Meridian?) didn't seem very pleasurable but he didn't suppose he had much of a choice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you knew they won't be here but you made me drag you here anyway?" Holly inquired.

"No," Artemis answered with as much patience as he could muster. "I didn't know when they would be here so I wanted to make sure we are here early."

Holly eyed him curiously. "How did you know they would be here again?"

Artemis sighed. "Let's just say that I trust Butler to make it here," he said evenly.

Holly still wouldn't let it drop. "So you guys planned this? Isn't this your first time coming to this world? And why wasn't I let in on it?"

"Holly-"

"Artemis!!!!"

He blinked, his vision blurred slightly by a curtain of blonde hair. He brushed it awayand stared up at them all, speechless. They were all in the sky, yes, that he could deal with. He also knew they'd be there. What he didn't expect was-

"Butler?" Holly asked incredulously. "When did you learn how to fly?"

"Oops," Hay Lin giggled, and slowly lowered him down.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he grimaced.

Holly looked at them all, her eyes lingering slightly on Cornelia. "I'm Holly Short – and don't try to make fun of that."

Artemis chuckled. Though Holly was, indeed, short, she was by no means someone to make fun of. Her hazel eyes actually flashed an almost dangerous beauty. Even Irma would think twice about messing with her, and that girl barely thought at all.

"Are you the elf?" Irma asked rather rudely.

"Yes," Holly replied testily, shooting Artemis a look that meant, 'Next time you want new friends, stick to the People.' "I am. And I know you are Irma Lair. Your name means 'complete' in German."

While Irma stared, Artemis tried to explain. "She has the gift of tongues."

"The People only have one language, but Mud Men choose to harbor several," Holly added.

"What did you call us?" Irma demanded. "Because Cornelia's the one that deals with mud."

"Hey!" Cornelia protested. Irma ignored her and just glared at Holly who narrowed her eyes and muttered insults in Gnommish. Artemis could tell they were not going to get along well.

"Give it up, Irma," Matt said, obviously feeling awkward. 'What's wrong with them?' he mouthed to Artemis.

Artemis smiled. He really needed to stop doing that. 'Welcome to my life,' he mouthed back as Holly allowed a small spark to pass between her fingertips.

**Okay, so I know this chapter doesn't center around Cornelia and Caleb but it's a good ending. Now, I know I'm going to do a C x A. It's gonna be my first and I swear it'll be my last. I've gotta decide whether it's gonna be a new story or continue off of here. If it does continue from here, all you fellow C x C fans probably won't want to read anymore. (By the way, don't Will x Calebs and Cornelia x Peters make you want to vomit/kill something/scream?)**

**Still, I love Artemis Fowl and I've got dozens of ideas for the new story (I've pictured it in my mind a zillion times) so yeah. Thank you all reviewers and inspirers. This just may be goodbye. For now. So goodbye for now!**

**Review.**


End file.
